New But Old Travelers Through Time and Space
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: Four girls watch Doctor Who, on a night where stars fall and the moon is full. These girls missed it, but when it did occur, they all made a silent wish of one word, "Doctor." That wish called the Doctor of their current episode. Three of four travel 'round with the Doctor, but when it's over they're taken to a different time for the Doctor. They'll always travel, run, and burn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue: It All Began With A Show...  
><span>_**

**OCSluvr: _Hello, lovelies! It is I, and I bring you a fan fic that my friends in school asked me to do, with characters not unlike to them. Of course, though, they asked for anime, but who am I kidding?! I haven't made a Doctor Who fan fiction yet! Other than this, I've a fan fic somewhere in the nooks and crannies of my parents' computers for everything I've watched and been a fan of!_**

**_Enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

**_Oh, a side note:_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ELSE ROSE WOULD NEVER HAVE GONE TO THE PARALLEL WORLD!(and yes I know she comes back, but in the grand scheme of things!)**

**_3_****_rd_****_ person POV  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 15th of October, 2014<strong>_

_**Dallas County, Texas**_

_**Shelly Cainbridge's residence**_

* * *

><p>A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, was 15 years old and had blue glasses, braces, and rosy cheeks from blushing often walked into a room that had bright green walls and a white ceiling. The girl wore a gray sleeve-less tank that said Cheer '14 Leader on it in black, a green jacket over that, black and white zebra stripped sport shorts and black leggings underneath with green footy socks.<p>

She plopped herself down onto the rose petal pattern of comforter on her bed, as her best friend tromped loudly up the stairs to her second-floor bedroom behind her. The best friend, long white-blonde hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the open windows of Texas October and her gray-blue-green eyes naturally sparkling of happiness appropriate for a young child, sat herself down next to her friend, a white iPad mini in her hands.

The friend wore a grayish, purplish T-shirt underneath a cream jacket that had black flourishes all over, as well as denim shorts that came just above the knee-cap, knee-high tie-die socks she borrowed from her friend, and both the friend and the glasses girl had a golden key with four diamond hearts forming a square at the top of the key on themselves as jewelry. The glasses girl had it on a golden chain around her neck and the friend had it on a stylish golden hoop earring on her left ear. The diamond and gold alike shone in the setting sun's rays.

"Now why did you make me get this thing, again, Shelly?" the friend asked, her vocally and professionally trained voice ringing with frustration at having to get her friend's belonging.

"No specific reason, Kelly. I just wanted you to get it for me so I could sit down before you!" the girl with glasses answered, with a wink, as she reclined into a big fluffy green pillow and grabbed a stuffed bunny and a stuffed Plue she bought last year.

She motioned Kelly to come closer to her, to which she reluctantly complied. When Kelly had sat down and handed Shelly the iPad, said girl seemed to explode in happiness, babbling while unlocking the iPad and pulling up Netflix.

"Ooooh! Kelly, I can't wait to re-watch the show! This will be so much fun! We'll probably end up being knocked out tomorrow morning around 9 from exhaustion!" and some other things were what she said in an excited rush while tapping on an image with a blue police box, floating in space. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if I don't die from lack of sleep first! You know I had a late night last night!" Kelly waved her hands in wide motions not unlike the bad habit of the Eleventh Doctor, adding unnecessary dramatization to her claim.

Shelly smirked toward the iPad at her friend, while two pairs of feet came tromping up the stairs to her room. She looked up from the iPad when a fair-skinned brunette and a dark skinned and dark-haired girl both stuck their heads into the room.

"Ah, Lily, Isabella! Glad you could join us! Thought you were going home after the meeting we had with everyone. Don't you have, um, what do you call it? Your church thing, Lily? And Isabella, don't you have, um, that audition or something?" Lily and Isabella walked in, Lily's hip length brown hair swishing behind her and Isabella's dark skin glowing in the sunlight.

Lily wore a medium blue T-shirt that said CHOSEN in white words underneath a dark blue jacket and denim capris that came to her mid-calf. She was also bare-foot. Lily also had a key not unlike to the keys Shelly and Kelly have, only she had hers on a medium blue choker around her back, like a cat wearing a collar and bell.

Isabella had on a light pink cropped Tee that had some sequins on the upper half that covered the chest area, a light orange, dark pink, and black striped skirt over black leggings with pink and blue socks. On her left wrist was a blue bracelet and hanging from it was a lock, similar in design to the three keys, golden and has four diamond heart in a square around the lock.

"Heard you were gonna marathon this weekend, so I talked to my mother and she agreed for me to stay the night," Lily smirked and held up a bag that was quickly thrown into a corner by Shelly's desk, "I came prepared."

Shelly rolled her eyes, play sarcastically, then looked to Isabella, who held up another bag and shrugged. "I had nothing to do this weekend and wanted to start this so _amazing_ show, I guess." Isabella tossed her bag next to Lily's.

"No der, Sherlock and Watson. Come here, we were just about to start!" Shelly patted the spot on her left and Lily and Isabella both walked over and sat down, Lily on Shelly's left and Isabella on Lily's left, just as Shelly pressed her finger to the screen.

The four girls grinned as blue space whizzed pass and the familiar music played. It was familiar to the two girls who haven't seen this show because Shelly had hummed it, played it on piano and violin, and downloaded it off of iTunes and played it off her phone a million times for the two girls. Of course, Shelly and Kelly had seen the show multiple times before, but never with their friends they call sisters.

The four relaxed backwards into pillows as the music started playing the main music and a blue box flew out of one tunnel and into another. The name credits flew out and Shelly scoffed when the first name came up. The three other girls looked to her confused, so while the last couple of seconds played, she hurriedly explained.

"Christopher Eccleston played the Ninth Doctor. He was only on the show for one season 'cause pay wasn't that good. The Doctor then left Rose, in her opinion since he regenerated, who was his first companion of this show, confused and for a little while heartbroken. But when David Tenant came in as the Tenth Doctor, she fell even harder with him. Sorry, hope I didn't ruin the first two seasons for you, Isabella and Lily, did I?" Shelly took a deep breath as the screen darkened.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>(<em>a little less than nine minutes in…<em>)

Isabella smirked as Mickey left the apartment with the plastic hand.

"He is so not a good boyfriend!" Shelly rolled her eyes at Isabella's statement.

"And how would you know, Miss Only-15-And-Too-Young-To-Date-According-To-Her-Mother?" Kelly asked with sass in her voice.

"Because I've read the books and my step sisters had those kinds and worse!" Lily grinned and shook her head.

"So glad I am never having a boyfriend. '_So many boys, so many reasons to never marry_.'"

"Here here!" "Same!"

"Shush, you three! I'm trying to listen!"

"Fine."

"_15 fire crews are in attendance, though it's thought that there's very little chance of saving the infrastructure_."**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>(a minute later)<em>

Isabella and Lily jumped in fright when the strange man-_*cough**cough*Doctor*cough*_-poked his head through the cat flap. Shelly and Kelly both laughed at the two girls as they panted while the Doctor asked Rose why she lived there.

"You—hahaha! You two are hilarious!" Shelly leaned back as her stomach started to hurt from laughing so much, while Kelly just silently giggled from lack of air.

Shelly winced in pain as the two other girls elbowed her in the side—simultaneously.

As Shelly gasped for air, Lily and Isabella laughed at Rose's mum embarrassing herself in front of the Doctor and Kelly patted Shelly on the back, trying to help her regain breath.

"Oh my goodness, that is hilarious! She looks around fifty, while he looks a bit around 30, plus that is just too funny!"

"Too true, Izzie, too true."

Shelly looked in amusement as the two girls seemed to attach right on to the show. She looked at Kelly and the two smirked. _Wait till the end of this season…**_  
><em>**_

* * *

><p><em>(the finale of series 1, aka, midnight US Central Time)<em>

Isabella and Lily clung to Shelly's arm, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Shelly looked to Kelly, who shrugged. Shelly took a deep breath.

"All right, but you must be warned of the things that will happen and might confuse you in this." Lily and Isabella nodded like excited girls on Christmas Day.

Only slightly reluctantly, Shelly pressed the screen for the next episode, which without fail started.

The four girls cuddled in towards each other as the episode started, not knowing what would happen to them very soon.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>(<em>the end of the season 2 finale, roughly 5:30 in the morning<em>)

The four girls tried to hold back tears and angry shouts of annoyance to the Doctor, Rose, and the TARDIS or whatever was projecting the image of the doctor to Rose in the parallel world, and at the cliff hanger.

Outside the still-open window, though the girls didn't see it, diamond stars were falling and the full moon was shining brightly on it's prolonged run.

"_WHY MUST HE BE CUT OFF!_ He has to confess that he loves her to her! Ugh! And really, the Doctor is an IDIOT! The sphere was obviously the color of his _MORTAL ENEMY!_ He is so _dense_! And, who's that woman?! How'd she get there?! Argh! Brain. _Overloading!_"

"Shush, Izzie. I wanna see what'll happen. And, you are not a pirate nor a cyberman(I hope), you're a fangirl and otaku and Whovian."

"Besides the preview for the next season, Shelly, it's over! And really, of course she can be a pirate and a cyber man if she wants!"

"Izzie, Shelly, Lily, please shut your face!"

"You stay out of this, Kelly!"

"Shelly, Lily, no fighting!"

"Fine," "You started this Izzie!"

"Really, Lily? Either let it go or don't let it go."

"Yeah really! And no I won't!"

At this point, while the three girls bickered on and Kelly tried to break them up, inside, they all wished for the one person to come. They all thought of one word, at the same time, though they'll never know. They all thought,

_"Doctor."_

"Oh look, _children_, it's over!"

"Really, Kelly? Then why's it still playing?"

"_Say WHAT now?_" The three arguing girls looked back to the iPad, now hot from playing for so long. Shelly was right, something was still playing, kind of. There wasn't any noise, but an image of the TARDIS flying towards the camera through space was playing.

With an odd feeling, the four girls set the iPad on the widest spot on the floor, as if something big would fly out of the tiny thing.

Which was exactly what happened. At first, there was the sound of the TARDIS' engines humming, getting louder, then a white flash from the screen appeared and suddenly the TARDIS was in Shelly's room, with the iPad right next to it and the door of the TARDIS facing the bed. The little light on top was barely grazing the top, it probably had shrunken itself to fit in the room.

Shelly, Lily, Kelly, and Isabella all had their mouths wide open in an "O" shape, whilst the doors opened and out stepped the Tenth Doctor, followed by Donna Noble, in her wedding dress, looking annoyed at that moment, then confused when Shelly started to speak.

"Y-Y-You-Da-Dav-Doc-Doc-Doc-Don-Don-TAR-TAR-TAR- What?" And then she fainted, falling face forward, which the Doctor caught her with ease. Lily and Isabella and Kelly looked at each other, then to the Doctor and murmured to each other,

"This seems like a FanFiction Shelly would write."

"Well, if it is, Izzie, then I'm sorry for the companion, as it would most likely be a Doctor/OC fanfic."

"I doubt it, Lily, if we're here, she knows we hate romance-or you do at least-so if this _WAS_ a fanfic, it wouldn't be a _romance_."

"Okay, Kelly, I'm cool with that."

Donna cleared her throat, catching the attention of Lily, Isabella, Kelly, and Shelly, the latter sitting straight up out of the Doctor's chest and looking to Donna, thanking The Lord that it was still dark ish so no one could see her blush. The Doctor looked to Donna, who put her hands on her hips.

"_Well?!_ Care to explain, _Doctor_? You said you'd take me to Chiswick for my wedding! Now I'm gonna be even more late! All because of _you _and your _little _pit stops!"

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr: <em>First, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry if this seems like it isn't going together smoothly. It's been a while since I've written in third person, so bear with me? <em>"You can trust me on this."**

_**Second, yes, I changed it again. I keep wanting to goback and tweak things! AGH! Expect this very often, 'kay?**_

**_Thank you so much of reading! Please review and leave constructive criticism! See you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 1-the first chapter not prologue

**_Chapter 1: An Unexpected and Welcome Arrival and Departure_**

**OCSluvr: _Well, it is I again, with a new chapter for this! No reviews yet, but favoriters(is that a word?) and followers will be mentioned and I'll post chapters if I meet my mental quota or just get tired of waiting and having these store dust. So,  
><em>**

**_Thanks _ThatBigBlueBox_, _StarfirenTerrarocks, BadWolf439, _and_ CalicoKitty402_ for following and _StarfirenTerrarocks, BadWolf439, _and_ CalicoKitty402_ for favoriting this so early! X3_**

**_Please review and hope you enjoy!_**

****_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OTHERWISE MARTHA WOULD HAVE HAD MORE CHARACTER TO HERSELF!_****

**3rd person POV**

* * *

><p><strong>previously::<strong>

_Donna cleared her throat, catching the attention of Lily, Isabella, Kelly, and Shelly, the latter sitting straight up out of the Doctor's chest and looking to Donna, thanking The Lord that it was still dark ish so no one could see her blush. The Doctor looked to Donna, who put her hands on her hips. _

_"_Well?!_ Care to explain, _Doctor_? You said you'd take me to Chiswick for my wedding! Now I'm gonna be even more late! And all because of _you_ and your_ little_ pit stops__!"_

* * *

><p>"Well?! I am waiting for you to explain to me, <em>Doctor<em>! I thought you were taking me home so I could get married, but I suppose you had other plans! Who are these girls, your _captives?!_" Donna waved her arms around while speaking and scoffed, crossing her arms and looking to the side, frustrated.

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously and looked to the girls for an explanation. Lily, Kelly, and Isabella looked to Shelly, who stammered before speaking.

"W-We-Well, m-my name is Shelly, this girl on my left is Lily, the girl here on my far left is Isabella, and the girl on my right is Kelly, the three are my best friends. So you know, if you can't tell already, you're in Texas, United States, North America, year 2014, date is the fifteenth of October. I know who you are, Doctor, and you too, Donna Noble. You are about to marry a man named Laurence, or Larry,-"

"-Lance!"

"Whatever, I can't be trifled to remember a person like his _name_-and you were in the middle of the aisle, but somehow you were somehow taken to the TARDIS, where you met the Doctor, who had just been interrupted in confessing his love to Rose Tyler who is in a parallel world, doomed to live her life there until old age consumes her. Now, y'all care to explain why _you're_ here?"

Shelly smirked, her confidence back, as the Doctor and Donna's jaws both dropped. Lily scrambled over to the light switch, turning on the light for both parties to get a better look at the other. Of course the four teenagers knew who the visitors were, but the visitors didn't know who their hostesses are.

The Doctor's face lit up with recognition. He clapped his hands together. The five females looked at him confused. He quickly explained, walking around and looking at the room.

"Well, you see, Miss Donna, the TARDIS didn't know how to cope with a human forcing itself onto the TARDIS, so it landed in the near future for you, to get rid of you or at least process the information! It must have gone to a random point in time which she seems _very_ comfortable in, _which happen to have these girls whom I somehow remember from my past_!" The Doctor mumbled the laps part to himself so no one heard. The five females nodded in unison, understanding what they heard.

Lily spoke up before Donna could.

"Erm, now that we know why you're here, mind telling us something?" The Doctor froze in his steps and looked to them expectantly, freezing at Shelly's Star Trek poster.

Lily cleared her throat and said nervously, "We-Well, Izzie? You wanted to say...?"

Lily scooted back and stepped off the bed and started grabbing her bag, while Isabella flustered and said, "Nononono, I think it was Kelly that wanted to say something!"

She too scooted off the bed and started getting her stuff together, grabbing and stuffing some books and Shelly's iPad and phone charging cords into a different bag, eliciting a confused look from Lily.

Kelly huffed, then looked to the two girls and smirked. Looking back to the Doctor, she said, "Actually, I think it was Shelly that really wanted to tell you." She scrambled off the bed and grabbed her bag and stuffed some "borrowed" clothes of Shelly's in too.

Shelly blushed, glanced back to glare at her friends, then looked to the Doctor who was waiting expectantly and patiently for an answer. Shelly cleared her throat and, after looking in her peripheral vision the girls packing, she grinned, stepped off the bed and grabbed two bags and started packing clothes, saying,

"What we mean to ask is, will you take us with you? You need a new companion, we wouldn't miss going with you two for all the world! Please? Plus, here, you are just a legend and what happened last Christmas was just a story, so we can tell and people will go insane for you, Doctor, which you won't want. And, a side note, our lives are too boring, and besides, who needs _school_?!"

By then, Shelly had packed her clothes in one bag, then squeezed past the TARDIS and Donna to the other side of her room to get to her art stuffs. The Doctor grinned and Donna rolled her eyes as the sun peeked over the horizon through the open windows.

The Doctor grinned and nodded and Shelly, her bags packed and her teeth quickly brushed, who walked out of the bathroom, still in her "pajamas"(aka, her clothes she stayed up in), reached behind the TARDIS and grabbed her combat boots, then grabbed her friends' hands and pulled them toward the TARDIS, three out of the four of them excited.

Isabella had managed to twist herself out of Shelly's grasp and stayed by the side of the TARDIS, her bag by the door to the room. Shelly looked at her confused, and Isabella shook her head. Shelly bit her lip nervously, shook her head, and gave her friend a bear hug, then turned and walked into the TARDIS, hopping on one foot then the other trying to get her boots on, joining two very excited fangirls.

The Doctor walked around the bed, gesturing for Donna to go in. Donna scoffed and walked in, tromping loudly behind the teenagers, acting just like one. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her actions, walking in and closing the door after giving a glance to Isabella who shook her head with a grin.

"Someone's gotta explain." The Doctor nodded, his face solemn and his jaw set.

When he closed the door, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Isabella dashed about, trying to figure out a way to hide the TARDIS.

"Girls, I know you're enjoying marathoning, but we're still sleeping and would like to do so for a few more hours. Girls?"

(_inside the TARDIS_)

Shelly, Lily, and Kelly dumped their bags in a corner and rushed to the center of the TARDIS, next to The Doctor, while Donna looked on confused.

With a pull of a random lever by Kelly and a push of a "boring-er" blue button, of course the irresistible thing done by Shelly, and the main work by the Doctor, the TARDIS managed to disappear from the bedroom, or so the report from open-door Lily said. Shelly could faintly hear her mother calling to them and Isabella start to explain, and she silently prayed her mother and Isabella would be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr: <em>Well, one chappie done with. On to write the next one! Also, the point of view will normally be in first person, I just thought it should be third person to get it all started! Sorry if it was bad, I write better in first person!<em>  
><em>Please review, it makes my day!<em>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Adventure Worth Waiting For!**

**or**

**Chapter 2: The. Runaway Bride Part 1**

**OCSluvr: _Hello again! Thank you, _winrykatbell_ for the review! glad you like the story so far! X3_**

**_Just a note, the rest of the story will most likely be in mainly Shelly's point of view, but it will switch to Kelly's or Lily's._**

**_And yes, I know their names rhyme, alliterate, or whatever the term is. How 'bout this, review and tell me what that term is as I'm too lazy to simply Google it, eh? ;-P_**

**_Well then, here's the second chapter for y'all!_**

**previously::**

_Shelly, Lily, and Kelly dumped their bags in a corner and rushed to the center of the TARDIS, next to The Doctor, while Donna looked on confused._

_With a press of a random button by Kelly and a pull of a blue lever, courtesy of Shelly, and the main work by the Doctor, the TARDIS managed to disappear from the bedroom, or so the report from Lily positioned by the now-open door said. Shelly could faintly hear her mother calling to them and Isabella start to explain, and she silently prayed her mother and Isabella would be safe._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Shelly's POV<strong>_

I looked over to Lily and Kelly as they excitedly looked around the TARDIS. I grinned and walked over to the Doctor, who was giving them odd looks while the TARDIS re calibrated herself.

"Don't mind them. They are really big fans of you, so am I. We were always waiting for this day. Plus you never come to America, so that was a fun surprise!" I waved it off as the Doctor nodded, a confused expression on his face, and stopped looking at the girls perturbedly.

I stepped away from the console the Doctor was at as he jumped, exclaiming, "We're here!" He dashed past me and opened the door for Donna, who walked out and I grabbed Kelly's and Lily's hands and we walked toward the door. While walking, I whipped my past-shoudler length hair into a medium high pony tail, Lily and Kelly following suit, except Kelly braided hers real quickly as we walked out. When we stepped out, I could hear what Donna was saying.

"I said, '_Chiswick_.' What sort of Martian and kidnapped crazy girls are you!? Where's this, then, eh?!"

"_Oi!_ We weren't kidnapped, got it?" I grumbled to her, tired and slightly cranky at the future thought of running.

"Oh, what_ever!_"

We walked out, opening the other door and joining Donna outside while the Doctor stroked the TARDIS.

"Something's wrong with her. I don't know, it's like she's... recalibrating!" The Doctor ran in and I poked my head in the open doors, I always loved this scene-I loved a lot of scenes. I heard him mutter to himself.

"She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" I grinned, this definitely is my favorite episode. The Doctor grabbed his stethoscope and called out to us.

"Donna, Kelly, Shelly, Lily! You've really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you four might have done? Any sort of alien contact? 'Cause I can't let you go wandering off, double for you three. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you-have you seen lights in the sky or... Did you touch something? Like something-something different, something strange, or something made out of..." I stepped aside and let Donna poke her head in, "A funny sort of metal or... Girls, did you go to London at any point in time on Christmas? Donna, who are you getting married to? Are you sure he's human?" Kelly and I snorted and Donna glanced behind her to glare at us, then she stepped out shocked about the TARDIS, "He's not a bit overweight with a zip 'round his forehead, is he?"

I felt Kelly grab my hand and pull me back from the TARDIS. I could see the Doctor start to run.

"DONNA! GIRLS, FOLLOW!" Oh, are we just girls now? I felt a tug on my other hand as the Doctor grabbed my wrist and he chased Donna.

"Donna."

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married. You have those girls!"

"_Oi_! Watch it."

"Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way, that box is too... weird." I ran up so I was in step with the two.

"It's just bigger on the inside, is all!" I grinned, it feels satisfying somehow to steal lines. Donna turned to me.

"Oh! That's all?" She looked back ahead and sighed, checking her watch. I glanced back behind me and saw Lily and Kelly right behind me. "10 past 3:00. I'm gone miss it."

"Why can't you phone them, tell them where you are?" I could practically hear Kelly smirk and I looked back at her and watched her mouth Donna's lines from behind.

"So how do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" We stopped walking and Donna looked to the Doctor and I looked back to Kelly.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was, '_Give me pockets_!'" I grinned as Kelly mimed the entire thing, and I'm sure the Doctor's pursed lips weren't of thinking but trying to contain laughter when Kelly made the same pose right behind Donna. The Doctor nodded when Kelly winked.

"This man you're marrying-What's his name?"

"Lance." I smirked and prepared to speak in unison with the Doctor,

"Gotta like Lance." Ha! Line stealing is almost as sweet as sharing lines!

"Oi! No stupid Martian or a silly girl from 2014 are gonna stop me from getting married. To heck with you!" I shook my head, naughty naughty little girl for talking worse then my brain filter would allow!

The Doctor shook his head as Donna ran off. "I'm-I'm not-I'm not-I'm not from Mars." I rolled my eyes as we took off running and shouted after him, "NO _REALLY_, SHERLOCK? _THANKS FOR THE **TIP**!_"

_a quick run out of the alley later_

I panted behind the Doctor, on his tail, as we approached the streets of London. Donna shouted to a taxi loudly in my ear. I winced.

"Oh, sorry, dear." I waved it off. Donna looked back out. "Why's his light on!"

We ran down a bit, the Doctor pointing one out. "There's another one!" We ran and Donna called out to it. "Taxi!" We got closer and he drove past. "_O-OI!_" Donna pointed out another one. "There's one!" We jogged down to it and the Doctor waved at it and it just drove past. Donna shouted at another one.

"_O-OI!_"

"Ya know, as much as you're angry, that won't help the situation that much and it's annoying," I said to her over the din of the crowd.

All of us got together.

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." One of the cabbies honked their horn as they drove past.

"Stay off the scotch, darlin' !" Donna rolled her eyes.

"They think I'm drunk!" A blue car drove by and two males shouted in unison, "You're fooling no one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" I scuttled over to Donna and whispered in her ear, "What's 'drag'?" Donna shook her head as the Doctor looked her up and down. I grinned and felt Kelly doing the same. I love this scene!

The Doctor turned around. "Hold on, hold on." He stepped out and whistled very loudly and a cab pulled over and picked us up. I clambered so I was squished in the "no seat-belt" zone between Donna and the Doctor while Kelly sat facing us in front of Donna and Lily in front of the Doctor on the seats that were on the back of the front seats.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just... hurry up." Lily looked at me with a face that meant, _"Does this happen all episode?"_ I shook my head as the cabbie replied to Donna.

"That'll cost you, sweetheart. Double rates today" I shook my head in exasperation for our situation.

"Oh my gosh. Have you got any money? Any of you four?" I gave her a look I picked up from my mom, a straight face, left eyebrow up, head tilted down and eyes looking over the rim of my glasses in that _"Really?"_ look. Donna looked past me and to the Doctor.

"Um... No," he looked over me-I am NOT _that_ short!-to Donna, "Haven't you?" I looked to Kelly, who winked and took e preparing breath and...

"_POCKETS!_"

We were quickly thrown out of the cab, with Donna yelling an insult at him, and when we got out and he closed the door she shouted angrily after him, "And that goes double for your mother! Oh! I'll have him. I have his number. I'll have him."

I murmured to Kelly, "_Vampires in Venice_ note, never insult his mother." Kelly nodded with a sly grin on her face.

"Talk about the Christmas spirit." The Doctor looked around.

"Is it Christmas?"

"Well, _duh!_ Maybe not on Mars, but here, it's Christmas Eve." _He's not a martian, he's a Time Lord from Gallifrey!_

Lily tapped the Doctor as Donna ran off, saying, "Phone box!" We ran after her quickly so as not to lose her. We ran along and Donna spoke to us.

"We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" I rolled my eyes as Lily murmured to me, "Yeah, cause that's the most important thing now." Kelly smirked. "It actually kind of is important." "Oh."

"Can't bear it, I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco-sunshine, lovely."

We finally arrived at the phone box and we waited on the Doctor's right-hand side for when he leaves. Donna got in and picked up the phone.

"What's the operator, I haven't done this in years! What do you dial, 100?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-d the phone so she could call her mum.

"Just-Just call direct."

"What did you do?" I grinned and spoke in unison with the Doctor,

"Something... Martian. Now, phone. We'll get money." And with that my wrist was grabbed and we ran in a single file line, all four of us, to the ATM or whatever it's called in Britain.

When we got behind the slow guy at the British ATM(as I'm calling it now), and I rolled my eyes. I never understood this part of the episode. I think Kelly once explained it for me, but I forgot it. I tapped my foot impatiently on the pavement while we waited. I looked over to my left and saw the Doctor bounce on his feet impatiently and I couldn't help but giggle. He glanced at me, probably wondering why in the world I was laughing.

Finally, the man walked away and we dashed up to the ATM and the Doctor whirred at it with the sonic screwdriver. While he took his cash I glanced to Kelly and Lily, who were grimacing and looking confused, respectively. I mirrored Kelly's grimace as I turned to face the Doctor who was looking at the robot Santa-s. I murmured under my breath, "Well boys, it's showtime."

I turned around while Donna called a cab, the Doctor and Kelly and Lily turning around too. We all saw Donna get into the cab and if I looked carefully enough, I'm pretty sure I saw a robo-Santa in the front. I couldn't hear what she said but Kelly and I knew. Donna turned to us and shouted, "Thanks for nothing, space man and space girls! I'll see you four in court!" And she just got in. The robo-Santa looked at us then drove off.

I shook my head with Kelly while the Doctor shouted, "Donna!"

With a pained expression, I turned around in time to see the robo-Santas aim their woodwind instruments at us. I looked to the Doctor and Kelly and Lily did the same, Lily confused. He stared at the robo-Santas for a moment then turned to the ATM and whirred it(as I like to call it) and pound slips flew out. See, pound slips? I know my British stuff!

We got out of the way of the money and I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and said to him, "To the TARDIS?" He nodded and off we four went, running away from the robo-Santas-

_They're called pilot fish robots. _

What? _**Kelly?**_

_Yeah, and the _robo-Santas_, as the Doctor figured out in the premier of season 2, are the pilot fish for something big. Remember?_

Yeah, I remember. Now get out of my monologue!

_Fine_.

Thank you! Now then...

We got out of the way of the money shooting out of the machine and I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and said to him, "To the TARDIS?" He nodded and off we four went, running away from the _pilot fish_ like there was no turning back... which there wasn't.

We ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor hastily unlocked her and soon we were in flight. All four of us were dashing about on the panels, the Doctor telling us three what to press or pull or push while we tried to find Donna. I glanced to Kelly and we grinned, this was much more fun than being trapped in a taxi with a crazy pilot fish robot.

While all of us worked the TARDIS sparked in protest. The Doctor banged her with his hammer. "Behave!"

I murmured to her while I pressed buttons. "It'll be alright. Calm down, okay?" I felt weird doing it and I probably did look weird, but I always wanted to just sooth her whenever that kinds she-bang happened.

With a big bump, I dashed over to the door, getting a good grip on the door handle, and opened it, always wanting to have seen this happen from the inside.

We spun around, trying to fly in between cars. I looked ahead and saw-or tried to-the kids in the van that watched what happened in the episode. I grinned and waved. Bad idea.

I almost swung out the TARDIS doors while she spun around. Quickly, the Doctor appeared right in the doorway to get me out. I looked past him and saw Kelly and Lily working like they were on fire at the TARDIS console. I looked and saw the Doctor had rope in his teeth. I grabbed his offered hand and pulled myself up and spun myself around and saw exactly what I imagined, Donna looking up at us from the taxi. I gave her a cheeky grin and shifted so the Doctor could shout out to her while still hold me by my waist, back to the road and craning my neck at a weird and uncomfortable angle. Donna looked out the window like mad trying to see us properly.

"_Open the door_!"

"Do what?"

"_OPEN THE DOOR FOR PETE'S SAKE, WOMAN!_" I all but screamed at her, which she looked at me shocked, with understanding dawning on her face. She banged on the door.

"I can't! It's locked!" was the slightly muffled reply Donna shouted to us from inside the cab. With the Doctor's hands preoccupied, I reached into his breast pocket and handed him the sonic screwdriver. He sonic-ed the car window and Donna quickly lowers the window.

"Santa's a robot!" she shouted with frustration, if you could call it that.

"Donna, open the door!"

"What for?"

"Oh, you know, _to get out of there!_" I could almost hear Kelly and Lily roll their eyes at my sarcasm.

"You've got to jump!" I'm pretty sure I could hear Kelly mumble back there, "No, really, Sherlock!"

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!"

"Yeah, and congrats on that. Hate the bloke, by the way. You've still gotta _jump!_" I couldn't resist shouting. Donna rolled her eyes at me.

The cab started to speed up and I rolled my eyes in frustration. The Doctor craned his neck to inside the TARDIS and pulled the string he had in the hand that was still protectively around my waist, and instantaneously we sped up, bumping into some cars along the way. With a little bump and crash, we pulled up alongside the cab. Since it was very bumpy, the Doctor and I tried to stabilize ourselves before the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the pilot fish robot so it wouldn't sped the cab any further.

"Listen to me. You've got to jump!"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

"Guess what, sunshine? Life ain't perfect! Get your wedding dress-clad butt over here NOW!" I shouted to Donna, which she paled at the anger in my voice, and why shouldn't she? I was pretty scary when mad, and that's a fact, ask any of my cheer coaches or teachers!

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you! And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my _wedding dress!_"

"And I'm in my _pajamas_! _GET OVER IT, RED!_" I screamed at her, using a class nickname for a redhead in my class back home at the redheaded woman here. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was Scottish, she was so stubborn! Donna, not my classmate.

"Yes, and you both look lovely. Come on!"

Donna opened the door, a nervous expression etched onto her face. The door swung open and she gasped, fear in her voice and eyes. I'd normally be scared, too. But the Doctor and I are here to catch her, she'll be fine. I hardened my expression and shouted to her,

"Donna, we're both here to catch you, alright?" At the same time I shouted that, the Doctor and I reached out with our right and left hands, respectively. I knew in my peripheral vision, and memory from the episode, that our car window viewers were silently shouting to Donna to jump.

"I can't do it!"

"Oi, I just said we'd catch you, Donna! What's the matter?" I flashed a lopsided grin at her, trying to make it carefree, so she'd feel more comfortable. It seemed to work a bit. I heard the Doctor say my favorite line to Donna soon after I spoke.

"Trust me."

I grinned again to her, this time more encouragingly. Donna _still_ hesitated. I felt a frown come on. _Why won't she jump?_

I heard a slight thump and a familiar vocally trained voice from up above us shout a "Whoa," as if steadying herself. I grimaced, knowing who was up there. I could see in the reflection of the corner of my glasses-they are very good reflectors-Kelly grinned and I'm pretty sure the children and other spectators had all gasped if what I thought and dreaded was happened was happening. I heard Kelly mumble to herself as she probably stood on top of the TARDIS. Before I knew it, she started shouting.

"Well, come on! Jump! Who's with me, drivers, eh?! C'mon! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Pretty soon, I heard windows roll down and voices started shouting with her, "Jump! Jump! Jump!" Soon, Donna looked up again and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Is that what you said to her, your friend, the one you lost? Did she trust you?" I'm sure no one else heard it but the Doctor, Kelly, Lily inside the TARDIS, and myself. A frown tugged at my lips as I waited for the Doctor to reply.

"Yes, she did," I grinned and quickly hopped in with him, "And she is not dead. She is _so_ alive. Now jump!" Okay I lied, _that_ was my favorite line.

After a few moments of gathering her breath, Donna jumped out of the cab and into the Doctor's and my outstretched arms. Since the car windows were down, I could hear everyone shouting and Kelly's whooping for Donna. I rolled my eyes at the two on the floor and quickly climbed out and grabbed Kelly's outstretched arms, pulling her into the TARDIS, where the door shut safely behind me. The TARDIS quickly took us away from the motorway.

I let go of Kelly as Lily came over and hugged us till we might burst. She murmured into out hair, "Do not do that life threatening stuff ever again, you hear me?" She pulled back and tried to smiled. I flashed a cheeky grin at her and Kelly patted our older yet shorter friend on the head reassuringly.

I looked down to Donna and Doctor as they quickly stood up, nervous about the close proximity. The Doctor cleared his throat nervously as silence fell over us**(See what I did there?)** and walked off to the console. I looked to Donna and grinned cheekily as she blushed. I shook my head, a grin on my face, and said to her, "Donna, you're getting married! For shame!" And I just walked to the console and joined the Doctor at the console, fighting back a fit of giggles as the Doctor looked at me weirdly. I waved it off and payed my attention to the TARDIS console.

* * *

><p>I stayed away from the TARDIS as the Doctor sprayed fire extinguisher in there. Kelly rolled her eyes from her laying down position with her head on Lily's lap. I shook my head in denial.<p>

"For the hundredth time, it wasn't my fault! I didn't press any buttons or hold down a button too long like an _idiot_ did or _not_ press a button I should have! Stop thinking it was my fault, cause I _know_ you're thinking it, Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head and I could faintly hear a mumble. "It wasn't your fault, I think." He grunted, handed me the extinguisher that I then set on the pavement while he closed the TARDIS doors. He and I walked over to Donna.

"Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much... Flying," he glanced back to the TARDIS while Lily and Kelly got up and stood by my side while I stood next to Donna, "We'd better give her a couple of hours. Donna, you alright?" He had already interrogated Kelly and myself in the TARDIS, Kelly doesnt' do much climbing so I was even more surprised when she told us she was "peachy keen," which meant something was wrong, she never says peachy unless she's perturbed or something.

Donna shrugged. "Doesn't matter." The wind pulled at our clothes while Lily and Kelly looked at the view from the rooftop.

"Did we miss it?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Sarcasm detected." Donna glanced at me since she was downwind she could hear what I said. I shook my head, shaking it off.

"Well, you can... Book another date."

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah. Yeah," I grinned, deciding to probably stay out of the conversation, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault-or the girls' fault either!" I grinned thankfully at her, which she returned.

"Oh, that's a change." I smirked, while he chuckled.

"Wish you had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." I shook my head back and forth quickly in protest.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. But, even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone 's personal timeline. Apparently." I snickered and mumbled, "Yeah, cause Roses have thorns." kelly looked up at me from her sitting point on the edge and smirked at me. It was our code we made to reference something about Rose indiscreetly.

The Doctcor gave me a quick and confused glance while Donna walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, the Doctor and myself in between Donna and my friends. I looked on while the Doctor put his jacket on Donna. He and I then just sat down, him on her right and I on the Doctor 's right.

"Gosh, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud. It failed. I leaned back onto the pavement, clutching my stomach while I had an attack of silent laughter. The Doctor and Donna ignored me and continued talking.

"Oh, and you'd better put this on," he pulled out a ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Kelly leaned towards the twosome and said to her, "Yes, he does," which Lily fought back, "No he doesn't!" I sat up, recovered, and spoke with the Doctor.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." The Doctor gave me another confused glance before he put Donna's ring on her, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse."

"Please don't kiss. Kelly, will they kiss? Cause if they do I'm outta here!"

"Don't worry Lily, we weren't."

"Okay, thanks Doctor." The Doctor and Donna both smirked and looked out.

"So come on then, robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Oh, your basic roboscavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why? What happened then?" I joined in with the Doctor.

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover." Kelly smirked and shook her head.

"One heck of a party then."

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this... Family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..."

I coughed and said in between coughs, "*cough*why roses have thorns*cough*". The Doctor looked at me, again confused, before he continued.

"Still... Gone now."

"Your friend... Who was she?"

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I dunno." Donna and I sighed in unison. "What's your job Donna?" He reached inside his jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm a secretary." He sonic-ed over her, the device whirring.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special. You're not powerful. You're not connected. You're not clever. You're not important."

"This friend of yours, just before she left, did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me!" I smirked as the doctor turned around.

A surprising buzz came from my pocket and my pulled out my phone and walked away, then walked back towards the group and asked the Doctor, "Can you sonic me? I need to answer this." He quickly sonic -ed my iPhone and with a nod of thanks I answered the call, putting my phone to my ear.

_"Oh my gosh, he actually sonic-ed your phone! Oh, hi Shelly! It's me, Ian. Just one quick question, HOW ARE YOU IN _DOCTOR WHO_?!"_ I blinked in surprise as Kelly's "boyfriend" - as the popular kids at school claim, I just call then that to tease them - shouted at me through my phone from_ another dimension_. I put my phone back to my ear and retorted to the teenager who always antagonized me in the past.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ian! And why didn't you call your 'girlfriend'?" He scoffed at me.

_"Yeah sure, cause you're totally _not_ talking to Donna Noble and Kelly isn't with you. How is this possible?! Oh, and she is not my girlfriend, you know that!"_ I heard clicking so Ian was probably researching us somewhere. A few bleeps were heard on my end, so I pulled my phone from my ear and saw a second person was calling me. I brought my phone back to my ear and said to him,

"Look, I've got another call waiting. call your girlfriend, not me!"_"Again, she's not my -" _"Bye." I ended that call and answered the other call.

_"Hi Shelly! It's me, Jared. Just wondering, how come you don't exist in this world and you are in Doctor Who?!"_

"Look Jared, whatever it is, it'll have to wait. They are coming over here right now. But before I go, _HOW DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER?_"

_"How do _you_ sound-"_ "Hey, they're here. Later. Bye!"

I quickly ended the call as Donna stood up on the edge and said, "Everyone's gonna be so heartbroken." I smirked at the falsehood in that statement as we all walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><em>"Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?"<em>

_"Does he turn up on his sleigh?"_

The song played while all five of us walked in, Donna looking upset, the Doctor emotionless, I think Kelly was keeping Lily restrained from running to the cake and digging in, and I was watching as Donna crossed her arms in annoyance. Her mother was the first to notice her.

One by one I could tell people were noticing the bride finally showed, until Lance was the only person dancing. This situation actually made me think of Rory's stag night.

When Lance turned around to face her the record stopped abruptly.

"You had the reception _without_ me?"

"Donna, what happened to you?" Kelly let Lily go and grabbed my arms as she knew I hated Lance the most of all of the stupid humans in the show-and Adam.

"You had the reception _without_ me."

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, the girl by the cake is Lily, the blonde restraining the other blonde are Kelly and. Shelly respectively." Donna turned to us as I insisted to Kelly to let go of me, I didn't have a murder weapon on me this time anyway.

"They had the reception _without_ me!"

"Yes, I gathered."

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" Oh, and I hated Nerys too.

"Thank you, Nerys."

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth'? Very funny. But what the heck happened?" Everyone started asking her questions at once. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Cue the tears..._

Right on cue, Donna started to fake crying, where everyone pitied her and Lance hugged her. Everyone started clapping and she turned the hug around so her face was facing us and she winked. I grinned slyly at her and Kelly shook her head.

* * *

><p>An up-beat tempo kinda music played, with everybody happily dancing on the floor. Then there was us four, the Doctor, kelly, Lily, and myself. The Doctor glanced at Donna and a grin played on his lips. He looked over to the left to a man who had his phone out. He walked over to the man and asked if he could borrow his phone. The man nodded and handed him his phone.<p>

The Doctor walked back to us and pulled up a search. He put on his glasses and I looked over his shoulder while he typed in, "H C Clements" into the search box. He reached into his breast coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the phone so all information could show quickly. Lily, Kelly, and I made sure no one was watching him. I peeped occasionally over his shoulder and saw in bold type;

**H C CLEMENTS**

**Sole Prop.**

**TORCHWOOD**

Solemnly, the Doctor flipped the phone shut. He returned the phone and joined us. I looked at him worriedly. I watched him as his eyes roamed everybody. Nerys, Donna and Lance, and then his gaze fell upon A man who had dark ginger hair and a suit not unlike the last Time Lord's suit and he was dancing with a girl who had hair not dissimilar to Rose's.

I studied his hardened expression while he watched the Doctor look-a-like and the Roe look-a-like dance and I could feel my sympathy grow for him now that I was actually standing next to him. While I looked at his expression seem more sad, I envisioned what happened in the episode at this time.

He glanced down at me and then to the side. With a random gaze, his gaze fell upon he camera man. I glanced to Kelly and we were thinking the same thing.

We walked over to the cameraman, all four of us. The Doctor talked to the man a bit and the cameraman put in a caset. The cameraman rambled a bit that he taped it while he started a clip. All four of us tried to gather round the small screen as we saw the footage of Donna being transported away by the huon energy.

"Can't be. Play it again?" I spoke with the Doctor on that, which he ignored. The cameraman rewound it.

"Clever, mind. Good trick. I'll give her that. I was clapping." I grinned as the clip replayed and the Doctor spoke aloud.

"But that looks like... Huon particles." Lily and the cameraman spoke together.

"What's that, then?" Kelly and I spoke for the Doctor.

"That's impossible. That's... Ancient," the Time Lord took off his glasses and spoke with us, "Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. It's so old that..." All four of us looked in unison to Donna, "It can't be hidden by a bio-damper!" We ran out of the room and onto some sort of porch or something and outside the windows were pilot fish robots walking slowly to the window. I heard Lily gasp while we then turned around.

We ran into the dance room and all four of us ran to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, you've got to run, they've found you!"

"But you said I was safe!" I spoke next for the Doctor while he looked frantically around.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh, my gosh. It's all my family." The Doctor grabbed my and Donna's hands and ran.

"Out the back door!" I grabbed Kelly's hand who then grabbed Lily's hand. We ran out to the white back doors which the Doctor then opened with Donna on his right. We peeped over their shoulders and saw, surprise, _more pilot fish robots_! This was getting kinda old.

"Maybe not." _Duh..._ We backtracked from the doors and ran back into the room. The Doctor, Donna, and Lily ran to a window and I'm pretty sure they saw the robot pilot fish com in even closer. Kelly and I peeped over their shoulders and Donna said with horror in her voice,

"We're trapped."

The robot pilot fish raised a remote towards the window. The Doctor and I looked back and saw a Christmas tree. I murmured with the Doctor,

"Christmas trees." Lily and Donna looked towards the trees too and both asked.

"The trees? What about them?" The Doctor, Kelly, and I ran off.

"They kill. _Get away from the trees!_"

"Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone, get away!"

"You heard the man. Everyone, back away from the Christmas trees! Oh, I've always wanted to say that!"

"Is _NOW_ a good time, Shelly?"

"You're right Lily. Everyone away from the trees!" We herded everyone into the center of the room, away from the trees. I'm sure we all received looks like they thought we were drunk. Which us three girls definitely were not, thank you very much!

"Oh, for goodness' sake, the man and children 're idiots! What harm's a Christmas tree gonna... Oh!" The trees slowly started spinning and I murmured, "That shouldn't happen," as the ornaments started to fly off the trees. Kelly, the Doctor and I looked on in horror as the ornaments flew off and hovered over us. Donna and Lily looked confused as ever.

After a few moments of staring and pointing, an ornament flew straight for my head. I ducked, dodgeball instincts of seventh grade running through my mind as the ornament detonated right behind me. Everyone started screaming as the ornaments started to fall everywhere. I glanced to the cake as the Donna ornaments was turned away from the lil Lance.

Everything started to blow up willy-nilly as the ornaments landed at random. I pulled Kelly down as one aimed for her head. I grimaced, why were the ornaments trying to blow our heads off when we shouldn't be here?!

Lily and Donna ran around the DJ table, hiding from the onslaught of ornaments. Lance was right next to the two so Donna pulled him down with her.

Kelly and I ran around with the Doctor, in my mind aimlessly. However, a faint image of the DJ equipment flashed into my head as we ran around. We ducked behind another table and when we peeped over the table, I saw with glee it was the DJ table.

The robots were all standing in a line in front of us, well, n front a few meters away anyway! I stood up, stealing the Doctor's line.

"Oi, Santa!" Kelly stood up and pulled the doctor with her as us three all said in unison,

"Word of advice; if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver and girls who sing," all three of us grabbed a mic, "Don't let them near the sound system." And with that, the Doctor pushed the sonic into the plug and Kelly and I harmonized an octave or two higher than we normally could go, well she was singing I was screaming since I'm an alto.

With the three things combined, a loud pulsing and two girls harmonizing two octaves higher than they could go, well, what do you think happened? Yes, everyone had to cover their ears as the sound tripled from how it was in the episode. And the robots shook like they were terrified, malfunctioning from the sound. At last, even though it was a few seconds, the robots started to fall apart and I started to feel light headed from the slight lack of oxygen. I shook my head as the robots fell down, completely useless.

I took a deep breath and exhaled while the Doctor unplugged the sonic screwdriver. Kelly, the Doctor, and I ran over to the robot bodies and saw they were useless. He picked up a remote and a head that fell off. I heard the conversations in the background but I didn't administer them. The Doctor turned around and said,

"Look at that, remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots," I looked at the head when he turned around, a light beeping, "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt." I heard Lily's hair shake as she shook her head o Donna and could faintly hear Donna whisper, "What?" I couldn't hear Lily's reply as the Doctor thought aloud.

"Nah, they wanted to alive. Look," he tossed donna an ornament, "Their not active now."

"All the same, you could help." I listened to the beeping as the Doctor replied.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture," Kelly and I stood up, waiting for him to say... "There's still a signal!" I grabbed Lily's hand and off we went, following the Doctor outside. I didn't really care for what Donna's mother asked, nor did Kelly, so we didn't hang around to hear. Instead, we ran outside, the Doctor sonic-ing the head, trying to trace the signal. Donna caught up to us.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?" I shook my head to Donna, trying to tell her to drop it for now.

"If we find that controller, we'll find that out. Oh." He held up the sonic toward the sky and I looked up and shared yet again another line.

"It's up there. Something in the sky." While all of us looked up, I grimaced toward the spider lady so she could see me from her ship. Kelly and I both stuck out our tongues rudely at her and growled. Lily glanced at us confused and I murmured, still looking up,

"You'll find out soon enough."

**_Meanwhile, up in the space..._**

"Clever, clever, clever boy." A spider claw pointed toward the screen and the scratchy female voice seemed to chuckle.

"However, those young girls are so rude. How do they know I am here? No matter. Eat you up, all snicker-snacker! Ha ha ha. Little traveling man and his new yet old traveling companions. Ha ha ha. He shall come to me, he and his two rude and one clueless companions. And the beautiful bride." The voice hissed.

"Such secrets to unlock!" She hissed, taking a breath, "I shall descend this night," she took another hissing breath, "I shall descend upon this Earth and _SHINE_!"

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr: <em>Well then, hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far! Please review and tell me what you think so far! If you wanted to know more about what they look like, tell me and I'll PM you.<em>**

**_Have a good day/morning/evening whatever time it is where you are reading!_**

**_OCSluvr is out!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Adventure Received**

**or **

**Chapter 3: The Runaway Bride part 2**

**OCSluvr: ****_Hello again, lovelies! Oh, lovelies, hm, not saying that again. No..._**

**_Also, shout out to those who followed and favorited this!_**

**NabikiB: **Yeah, he'll definitely try to stop them from flying her. I actually didn't think of that, him trying to look around. Huh, thanks! X3

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OTHERWISE THE SHOW WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN REACHED THE SECOND DOCTOR! :-P**_

* * *

><p><strong>previously::<strong>

_"It's up there. Something in the sky."_

_"Clever, clever, clever boy." A spider claw pointed toward the screen and the scratchy female voice seemed to chuckle._

_"However, those young girls are so rude. How do they know I am here? No matter. Eat you up, all snicker-snacker! Ha ha ha. Little traveling man and his new yet old traveling companions. Ha ha ha. He shall come to me, he and his two rude and one clueless companions. And the beautiful bride."_

_"Such secrets to unlock!" She hissed, taking a breath, "I shall descend this night," she took another hissing breath, "I shall descend upon this Earth and _SHINE_!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>I looked as the Doctor rushed past me, his hand grabbing mine again.<p>

"I've lost the signal!" We ran up to Donna, "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H. C. Clements. I think that's where it all started," He turned to Lance, whipping me around by my wrist, "Lance-is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?" And again, we were off, me again being pulled by the Doctor. Why is he grabbing my wrist all of a sudden?

We drove over to H. C. Clements and ran up into the building.

"To you lot, this might be a locksmith's, but H. C. Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" The Doctor, Kelly and I all looked up, the Doctor bent over a computer and Kelly and I leaning over his shoulders, and spoke,

"They were behind the Battle of Canary wharf." Silence from the yet-to-be married couple. I rolled my eyes and we spoke again, "Cyberman invasion." Donna sighed. "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"I was in Spain." We spoke again in unison,

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." I grinned and shook my head as Lily joined in with us and spoke,

"That big picture, Donna-you keep missing it," we straightened and walked around the room, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H. C. Clements stayed in business-we think someone else came in and took over the operation," he banged his fist against the computer monitor.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna leaned down so her head was parallel with the Doctor's. He straightened, and we straightened, my back popping in multiple areas.

"Somehow, you've been dosed with huon energy." Donna stared n confused silence, "And that's a problem because huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a huon particle now is a remnant in the Heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened," I grabbed a mug and a pencil and handed it to the Doctor, "Say, that's the TARDIS and that's you," he held up the mug and pencil, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of par tiles magnetized, and whap," he plunked the pencil into the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4-H. Sums you up," he handed me the mug and pencil, which I set onto the desk, "Lance, what was H. C. Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? 'Do not enter'?" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the computers a few metros away.

"I dunno. I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager! Why am I even explaining myself? What the heck are we talking about?" The Doctor had unlocked the computer and sat himself down and started clicking away by the time Lance was done. I leaned on the back of the Doctor's chair and spoke before he could.

"They make keys. That, my dear Donna's lance, is the point here!" The Doctor nodded and continued, "And look at this. We're on the third floor. Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come, when you look on the lift," we exited the elevator and I blinked in surprise, how'd we get here? I looked to the girl and they shrugged at my confused expression. I heard the Doctor continue talking.

"There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans," he looked over to us, standing there like gaping fish, "So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"Ne, we're _showing_ you this building's got a secret floor." I shook my head and skipped into the other lift, next to the Doctor, followed by Kelly and said,

"Well then, stop yer jibber-jabberin' and let's go!"

"It needs a key." I rolled my eyes at Donna as Lily stepped forward to join kelly and me.

"We don't." He sonic-ed the lock and we heard a hissing as it unlocked. "Right, then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later." He pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"No chance, Martian and future girls," Lance looked at donna confused, and she shook her head, probably dismissing the 'future girls' bit, "You're the people who keep saving my life. I ain't lettin' you four outta my sight!"

"Going down." I grinned at the Doctor's comment.

"Lance!"

"M-Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside!" Lance reluctantly walked into the now kinda cramped lift.

"To honor and obey."

"Tell me about it, mate." I felt irritation rise up and all four of us girls said threateningly,

"_OI!_" I shifted closer to the Doctor and further from Lance, which the Doctor looked at me, confused. I shook my head and mumbled, "You'll get it in a minute."

After a minute of going down, the doors finally opened. Now, I'm neither a girl of running nor staying still for too long. So when we got to the bottom and I walked out, I stretched myself, besides being cramped, so I'd be ready for the running in a few minutes. I heard Donna ask as we walked out,

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" I grinned and said sarcastically enthusiastically, "Well. Ms. Noble, let;s find out!"

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious H. C. Clements? Well, I think he's part of it." I looked down the way and grimaced at the sight of three while the Doctor mutters, "Oh look, transport." We walked down and I immediately clung to the Doctor's back once he got on. Kelly was with Donna, also disliking Lance, and Lily was with Lance, clueless of what was going to happen.

Donan started laughing, and soon Kelly, lily, and I joined in. It was a very funny scene, all six of us, going down a tunnel, serious faces, and on these wheely thingies. Oh cheese 'n' crackers, I forgot what they're called. The Doctor glanced to each of us confused and Lance just looked ahead, ignoring Lily like she wasn't there.

Soon he Doctor started laughing with us, leaving Lance confused.

We arrived at what appeared to be our destination in no time. We hopped off the transports, we being the Doctor and us three girls. The "happy couple" stayed on the transport thingies. Ugh, why can't I remember those things' names?

The Doctor and Lily pulled on the wheel, opening the door. When it did open, The Doctor and I peeped our heads in and saw the ladder. The Doctor turned to the couple and Lily.

"Wait here. just need to get my bearings. Don't so anything! Shelly, Kelly." Kelly and I followed and Lily looked at the Doctor confused.

"Doctor, what about me?" The Doctor turned around, confused.

"Don't you hate climbing?" Lily's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Ye-Yeah, but how'd _you_ know that?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Now's not the time. _Girls?_" We started to climb, myself, The Doctor and after him would be Kelly. Before Kelly could follow, though, Donna said,

"You'd better come back."

"We couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He resumed climbing and I soon heard Kelly climbing too. Soon, I arrived to a cover of some sort. i waited for the Doctor to et up there, since I had pulled myself till my upper body was almost parallel to the floor so the Doctor could get up close and help me open it.

Slowly, he and I turned the wheel of the thing open. He and I pushed it open and I climbed out first, feeling the wind and sunshine. I sat on the rim of the opening, dangling my legs downward, while the Doctor climbed up and out. After both he and Kelly clambered out, I quickly picked myself up.

I turned around and the first thing I heard were birds crying. There were identical buildings? all around us in a long line, like soldiers. We were on the Thames, judging by the dirty water...

Us three looked back and forth. The Doctor silently turned back to the pothole and clambered back down. I looked to Kelly and she grinned. I grinned too and clambered down after the Doctor, Kelly right on my tail.

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us, Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's, like, a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" I hopped down from the ladder, Kelly barely missing hitting me square in the head and we spoke with the Doctor,

"I know. Unheard of." He grabbed my hand and walked off. He opened a door that had the old Torchwood "T". We walked in single file, the Doctor, me, Kelly, Donna, Lily, and Lance.

"Ooh, look at this! Stunning!" Around us, there was scientific equipment. Donna shouted after the Doctor and I, who had gathered around the equipment.

"What does it do?"

"Particle extrusion. Hold on." We ran over to another machine with a blue tubes and a liquid bubbling through. I grinned and we said, "Brilliant," we looked at another tube, "They've been manufacturing huon particles," I mumbled through my teeth as the Doctor said it a little louder, "In case my people got rid of huons, they unraveled the atomic structure." We squatted down and looked under the machine, well, he did and I squatted and sat on his back.

"_You're_ people? Who are they? What company do you represent? Shelly-" I shook my head vigorously, I am _not_ a TimeLord _or_ a DoctorDonna... I got off of the Doctor's back as he straightened.

"Oh, we're freelancers, us four! But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base till they've got the end result, huon particles in liquid form." The Doctor and I both had reached down and grabbed a small container of liquid huon particles. We both walked over to Donna.

"And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor and I responded by activating both the particles and soon Donna started to materialize.

"Oh, my gosh!" She rematerialized and looked at us.

"Genius. Because the particles are inert. They need something living to catalyze inside, and that's you. Saturate the body and then... Ha! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married! That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, your body's a battle ground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, "Wham!" go the endorphins! Oh, you're cooking. Yeah, you're like a walking oven, a pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away! The particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" The Doctor and I trailed off, ending and starting each other's sentences.

Donna slapped the Doctor's face, as he was the one who said "Shazam."

"What did I do this time? And why'd you leave Shelly?" Donna shook her head, dismissing me. Oh, _thanks!_

"Are you two enjoin' this?" The Doctor looked on stunned, and I shook my head. I walked over to Donna and draped my arm over her shoulders.

"You see, Donna. This, to us, is our life, a surprise, and our job at the same time. Nobody normally says this, which I don't know why, but either you let us do what we can and will do to fix this-and that means dealing with how we live, or you can geo n your own and, in about, oh, 10 minutes? you'll understand what I mean." I pulled back my arm and walked over to the Doctor.

Donna shook her head and walked towards us.

"Right. Just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." I shook my head and us three girls and Donna said together,

"Doctor..." We trailed off, letting Donna continue, "If your lot got rid of huon particles, why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly."

"Oh, my Lord."

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, we will reverse it. We are not about to lose someone else." I grimaced as a hissing was heard from behind. We turned around and Lily and Kelly dashed to my side, clinging to my arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, great. 'Cause I'm totally not scared of spider lady!" Kelly shook her head while Lily glanced at me confused.

"Oh, she is long since lost." Another hissing was heard. A wall-wide door, saying lab 003, rose up. I shook my head and Kelly hid her head in my arm, hating this rest of the episode. While it rose, the spider lady spoke,

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe, until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken." I looked up to the door and shouted defiantly,

"Yeah? Well, why don't you go back! I'm sure the '_secret heart_' wouldn't mind if you just stayed away for_ the rest of the universe's life!_" The woman hissed at me.

"Silly, rude, incompetent two girls and the lost child trying to brave it through, knowing the life of the universe. How touching, you're acting brave for your other two friends who are having the time of their lives! Why-"

"Just shut up, will ya?" By then, robots had turned to face us from tall ledges and were pointing guns at us. Lily, Kelly, and I held up our hands in surrender, after Lily giving a sharp glare. I shrugged and glanced to Kelly and we both grimaced. Now is about the time to _**HATE**_ Lance.

The Doctor walked towards to hole slowly.

"Someone's been digging," I walked towards him as he peerd down the hole. I looked down too, and gulped nervously. Never did like deep, dark pits, "Oh, very Torchwood, drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" I grumbled under my breath so only he could hear me.

"Far enough to make me pee my pants, change my pants, then jump down. Basing careful isn't that fun, is it?" He sniggered while the spider lady spoke.

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth." I glanced back behind me as we walked back to the group, Donna started to look sick.

"Really? Seriously, what for?" Donna walked to my side and leaned to face the Doctor.

"Dinosaurs."

"What?" Lily echoed the Doctor in confusion.

"Dinosaurs?" was the meek reply from Donna.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, "Under the Earth," with the dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping." I rolled my eyes and whacked the Doctor upside the head.

"Ow! Being rude again?"

"Yeah, a bit! Wait, again?"

"Such a sweet family."

"Only a madman talks to thin air, and trust me, you don't wanna make us mad, where are you?!" I gave him a confused glance, us? Him and Donna? Nah, he said back at home he knew us from his past. What the hay does that mean? Are we some sort of FanFiction I would write? Which reminds me, I gotta talk to Kelly and Lily bout that conversation they had back-not now, gotta focus!

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night."

"The girls and I didn't come all this way just to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" I groaned inwardly, can I leave now?

"Who are you, with such command?"

"I'm the Doctour who's arrived with his Nurses!" _Nurses?_ Who came up with a lame name like THAT, "Nurses." _Ha_!

"Prepare your best medicines, Doctor man and nurse children, for you four will be sick at heart!" At that, the spider lady materialized in front of us, hissing _again_. Will she stop with the hissing?! Kelly and the Doctor said softly in unison,

"Racnoss." She hissed again. The Doctor spoke alone.

"But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss!"

"_Empress_ of the Racnoss!" Hissing _again_? I rolled my eyes and spoke sarcastically,

"Well, whoop-dee-doo for you lady. Ever thought, maybe, oh, I don't know, maybe we _don't **care?!**_" Kelly hit me upside the head and I grumbled under my breath in gibberish as I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. The Doctor carried on.

"If you're the empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?!"

"Such a sharp mind, unlike that rude one of the glasses girl back there," more hissing? Really?

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, _omnivores_. They devoured whole planets!" Donna's face fell into shock and fear.

"Racnoss are born starving! Is that our fault?!" Quit the hissing!

"They eat people?!" I grimaced and walked closer to Donna, Kelly going closer to the Doctor and Lily beside me, preparing for the next events.

"H. C. Clements, did he wear those, those, um, black-and-white shoes?" The Doctor made hand gestures.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him, 'The fat cat in the spats.'" The Doctor nodded grimly and pointed up. We all followed his finger to see those kinds of shoes. Donna and Lily(being a newcomer) did a double take. Their reactions differed slightly.

"Oh, my gosh!" was Donna's, but Lily's was a small _thump_ as she fainted and hit the floor, never facing actual death.

"Mm. My Christmas dinner!" I felt Kelly start to shake in fear as my anger rose, but I kept my face calm. She hasn't known me as long as Izzie, since I don't get angry much anymore. But one time when I did get angry, I made some sort of face Izzie claims I always make whenever I'm pretty much about to make another funeral happen pretty soon. She made me do it for Kelly in one time, and that made Kelly scared or run to the other side of the room and cling to the walls like a small animal, knowing it's prey and will die soon. So, since then, Kelly's always scared when I make that face. Apparently, it's when I keep my face calm, I kind of grimace and look over the rim of my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose, keeping my temper down. Since Kelly's not scared of anything, I knew I must have been glowering over my glasses to the empress as I pinched the bridge of my nose under my glasses.

The Doctor shied away from me, also scared of my glare somehow, and continued.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." I averted my glare to where Lance stood, hushing Donna. I nudged Kelly and she looked where I was and grimaced.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that huon energy thing. _OI_! Look at me, lady. I'm talking. Where do I fit in?! How come I get all sacked up with these particles?!" I grinned, making Kelly shiver away from me even more, though she was on the other side of the Doctor. Lance sure was keeping up his act well, "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is _so_ feisty!" She hissed/laughed and I tried to hide a grimace at all the HISSING going on. Lance approached the Empress with a hatchet in his hand

"Yes I am! And I dunno what you are, you big. . . thing. But a spider's just a spider, and an ax is an ax! Now do it!" I laughed my head off as soon as Donna finished her sentence and she looked at me confused. I turned her head around to face Lance swing, the empress hiss(_AGAIN?!_), and Lance to laugh maniacally, the empress soon joining. I immediately stopped laughing, my face dead serious, some thing rare. Slowly and threateningly while the two laughed up on the ledge in front of us, I cracked my fingers and knuckles, then my neck and my wrists.

"That was a good one! Your face." Lance chuckled a bit more.

"Lance is funny!"

"What?" I shook my head, my neck cracking even more. The Doctor glanced at me, truthfully scared. He whispered to Donna,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" I walked to Lily and woke her up by cracking my back right by her ears. She popped straight up and looked to see Lance next to the Empress. She looked at me and mouthed _Lance?_ I nodded and she solemnly grinned. _Like you said_, she mouthed and I nodded, getting a sick grin which she copied. We are a good duo when it comes to punching someone's face to the next star system. We picked up on the conversation.

"Months, I've had to put up with her, MONTHS, a woman who can't even point to Germany on a map." Donna looked flabbergasted, looking from Lance to the Doctor, to Lily and I who were still cracking our knuckles threateningly, and back to Lance.

"I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" I asked her, the Doctor oddly looking to upset to ask himself.

"In the office." She looked to her right to look at me.

"He made you coffee." Kelly piped up, serious.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee." Empress hissed in agreement.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor said, making Donna turn around to face him.

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job title, The Head of _Human Resources!_"

"This time, it's _personnel_." The Empress hissed in laughter and Lance giggled at his own pun. I rolled my eyes, still cracking my limbs.

"Yeah, Benedict Arnold. Very _punny_!" Lance pointed to me and started to laugh.

"Good one." I rolled my eyes, unamused.

"But. . . we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you runnin' off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor _Pringle_. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap, 'Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant?' ''_X Factor,_'' Atkins Diet, Fengshui, split ends, text me, text me, text me.' Dear Lord, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! I deserve a medal." I shook my head and Lily growled, grabbing a staff of metal. We walked forward towards the two on the ledge, but Kelly grabbed Lily and the Doctor grabbed my before we could do any damage.

"Lemme go, will ya?! Please? Doctor/Kelly, lemme go! Just one punch/whap is all he needs! Maybe more for the spider freak. Please?! Just one! Half of one? My eyes closed? Argh! LEMME GO!" and more of that we shouted and Lance laughed at us. While I struggled, the Doctor spoke.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you, the Empress of the Racnoss? Stay still. What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her. Or those girls, by the way they struggle. Must they have a temper?"

"OI! Shut it, _Benedict Arnold_!"

"Shelly, _hush_!"

"But I love you."

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor and nurses in present company, the big picture, what's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Emoress can give me. The chance to. . . go out there, to see it, the size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor and his Nurses?"

"Who are these little physicians?"

"She," Lance nodded to Donna, "called him Martian and them," he nodded to us, "Martian captive girls from the future."

"Oh, I'm sort of. . . homeless."

"Lemme go!" Kelly and the Doctor let go of us, to my loud last shout, and I started walking with the Doctor.

"And they're just companions who travel among my time stream," I glanced at him and gave him that _We'll talk later_ look," But the point is, what'd down there? The Racnoss are extinct! What's gonna help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" I looked up and glared at the Empress.

"There are many Racnoss down there, Doctor." He looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I think they want us to talk."

"I think so too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna."

"Kill this little chattering Doctor man and those rude nurses of his!"

"Don't you hurt them!"

"No, no, Donna. It's alright."

"No, I won't let them!"

"At arms!" The robots turned to us.

"Ah, now!" The other side turned. "Except-"

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such good shots."

"Stop interrupting him, would ya?" I snapped at her. She hissed and I added aloud(_very loudly_), "And quit that hissing, it's giving me an 'eadache!"

"Just, just, just, just, hold on, hold on, just a tick, just a tiny, little, just a tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and Drew her inside my spaceship." I grinned and spoke with the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic, "So, reverse it. . . The spaceship comes to her," The sonic hummed as the Emoress called the order to fire. The TARDIS immediately materialized around us.

"Off we go." Him and us three dashed to the console and we turned her on anod had her pull us out of harms way.

"Oh, do you know what you said before, about a time machine, well, I lied." the Doctor was off to control the TARDIS with Kelly so I added while piloting,

"And now we're gonna use it.". The Doctor jumped in.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, like Shelly said, the it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant! _Molto bene!_ I've always wanted to see this. Donna, girls, we're going further back than I've every even before." I saw Lily walk to Donna and pat her on the back reassuringly as she quietly cried. The Doctor glanced to the two then looked back to the TARDIS console.

Donna sat in a chair on one side of the console, wiping her tears away. The Doctor and I peeped around the center of her to see Donna clearly.

"We've arrived. Wanna see?" Lily, Kelly and I looked to Donna curiously for a moment before she answered.

"I suppose" The Doctor reached back and pulled a monitor from one side towards him. I looked at it as he moved it a bit more for me to see.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the door so we could peep out and look around. He stopped at the railing and looked back to Donna, Kelly, and Lily.

"Come on." Donna reluctantly got up out of her seat and walked towards us, Lily and Kelly right at her sides.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I wanna see is my bed." I grinned at Donna as she got closer to us and the Doctor pulled on my hand to open the door. He grabbed the lock then turned to Donna.

"Donna Noble, Shelly Cainbridge, Lily Cartwright, Kelly Marchet, welcome. . . to the creation of the Earth." With a loud creak, the Doctor opened the doors wide enough for all five of us to see. Us humans looked on in awe. I could tell my heart was pounding millions of miles per hour. But somewhere in there, after every heartbeat, I heard a second one, an echo. I frowned in confusion, was I going insane? I shook my head, ignoring it as the Doctor spoke.

"We've gone backm 4.6 billion years. There's no Solar System, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the sun, over there, brand-new, just beginning to burn," The Doctor pointed out the Sun to us and pulled it back, to rest not on the TARDIS door but around my shoulders instead.

"Where's the Earth?"

"All around us. . . in the dust." Donna and Lily looked to the Doctor in surprise. Of course, Lily and I were in total confusion about this, why was this being shown when it was created by God? Is this the show's version or what? I am totally confused as to why we're seeing this. Ugh, as Nine once said to Rose, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. we're just. . . tiny!"

"No, but that's what you lot do! The human race, making sense out of chaos! Marking out with. . . weddings and Christmas and calendars! This whole process is beautiful! But only if it's being observed." Donna was silent for a while.

"So I came out of all this?"

"Isn't that brilliant?" I opted to stay out of the conversation, as what might come out would probably be something along the lines of contrasting what we're seeing to the Bible et cetera.

We watched for a moment and a large meteoroid floated past us.

"Now, I think that's the Isle of Wight." All five of us laughed at that.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than all the others, starts to pull other rocks toward it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get. . ."

"The Earth."

"Or you can just get a fake theory called the Big Bang that scientists made up because they don't want to believe that the one God made the universe," I mumbled under my breath, only the Doctor hearing me, since his head was resting comfortably on the top of my head. He chuckled quickly, then said,

"But the question is. . . what was that first rock?" Immediately after, a large object poked it's head through the gases, all spiky. Donna pointed it out.

"Look."

"The Racnoss." That large vessel floated there, turning while it hovered in one spot. The Doctor let me go and dashed back inside to the console, spinning a wheel of some sort.

"Hold on," he called back to us, "The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said." I heard the Doctor run back to us and he grabbed my hand and held it reassuringly as smaller rocks began to come towards the ship of the Racnoss. The Doctor let out a small, "Oh," while still gazing out and holding onto my hand firnly.

"They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth, they _became_ the center of the Earth, the first rock."

Something crashed into us, making the TARDIS shake. We all tumbled backwards from the door.

"What was that?" Donna hastily asked as we walked back to the door frame.

"Trouble." The Doctor and I closed the doors to the TARDIS.

I frowned as all five of us were shaken about in the TARDIS.

"What the heck's it doing?!"

"'It' as you love ably call her, is a _SHE_!"

"Oh, whatever!" I grumbled under my breath, irritated. The Doctor flashed a grin at me before explaining.

"That little trick of mine? Particles pulling particles," he pushed up a lever with his foot while trying to hang onto the TARDIS console, "Well, it works in reverse. And they're pulling us back!"

"Well can't you stop it? Hasn't it-" "_SHE!_" "-_she_ got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?!" I grinned as the Doctor mumbled "Backseat driver," under his breath.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" The Doctor ran around the console and grabbed the extrapolator from a while back with Blon Fel-Fotch. "The extrapolator! Can't stop us but should give us a good bump."

"And why the heck would we want a BUMP?!" Kelly all but screamed as she clung for her life on the TARDIS console. The Doctor didn't reply.

We materialized back on present-day Earth. As soon as that happened, the Doctor yelled, "Now!" and he pressed a button on the console right next to the extrapolator, activating it.

The TARDIS got shifted back outside the lab room and into a hallway, if I remember correctly from the episode.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" And with that, all five us were, again, running. How I HATE running.

After a quick sprint 200 yards, we arrived at the door that led to the room we previously occupied.

"But what do we do?"

"I dunno. We normally make it up as we go along. Right, girls?" He flashed us a grin and we looked at him, utterly confused. His face fell and he cleared his throat.

"Right. First meeting. Gotta remember that. Still, trust me, Donna, we've got a history. Well, they haven't yet but still." The Doctor turned to the door, having whipped out his stethoscope, anod listened.

"But I still don't understand! I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"Normally, at this point, you three give me a hint or preview of what's up. But I can do this one. There's-"

"There's a Rocnoss web at the center of the Earth, but the Ti- the Doctor's people unraveled their power source. The huon partocles ceased to exist and the Racnoss were stuck," I saw in my peripheral vision while I spoke for the Doctor Kelly waving good bye to Donna as she was taken away. The Doctor jumped in when I stopped, "They just stayed in hibernation for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key, brand-new particles, living particles, they need you to open it. And you have never been so quiet." He turned around to see Kelly, Lily, tend myself standing there, looking around for Donna. The Doctor exclaimed in exasperation, "Oh!", looking both ways down the hallway. He turned to us.

"Girls, why didn't you-". We shook our heads in confusion. The Doctor let out a softer "Oh," then went back to the door woth his sonic and opened the door.

I grabbed Lily's and Kelly's hands and ran up to the Doctor as he opened the door, revealing two robots, with guns pointed at us. Wait, wasn't there just _one_ in the show? Meh, oh well.

I glanced to the Doctor and he grinned. I glanced to Lily and winked. She nodded knowingly and we both turned to the two robo men. After a moment, she and I got into a good fighting stance, our feet apart and our hands raised and in fists. After a ghost of a nod from the Doctor, Lily and I both kicked the guns out of the robots' hands. Immediately after the guns fell out of the robot hands, the Doctor leaned forward and used the sonic, deactivating them.

We quickly gutted them, keeping the masks and robes. He and I climbed into the two suits, deciding then and there to have Kelly and Lily as "hostages." Of course, Kelly and Lily were putting up a real struggle, shouting things like, "Forget you!", "I hate you two sometimes!", et cetera. Behind the mask, I rolled my eyes at Lily, who was in my grasp, as she hissed like a cat at me.

After a while of walking—and the Doctor and I being told off by Kelly and Lily—we finally arrived in the room. I could hear—very poorly, mind you—the Empress speaking.

"My children are climbing towards me, and none shall stop them!" We headed up some stairs, Lily and Kelly shutting up thankfully. The empress hissed, causing us to freeze.

"So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man and nurse girl." We threw off our disguises, Kelly and Lily sighing for some reason.

"Oh well. Nice try, wasn't it, Shelly?" I nodded as I tossed my robe and mask onto the stairs behind me, the Doctor pulling out his screwdriver, "We've got you, Donna." And, of course, Donna slipped from her uncomfortable position on the ceiling wrapped up in spider strings.

"Ah! Ah! I'm gonna fall!" I shook my head as the Doctor spoke.

"You're gonna swing!" With that. the webs fell from her, all but one thick piece, causing her to swing over the pit and across to us! The Doctor and I held up our arms.

"We've got ya!"

"AAH!" was the lovely reply. And, of course, she came short a level, going under us and hitting some sort of metal, since there was a metallic crash.

"Ooh. Sorry."

"Thanks for nothing." I grinned and muttered, "Sarcasm detected." I peeked over the edge of the railing and saw Donna get up.

"The Doctor man and his child nurses amuse me!"

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." I risked a glance to the Doctor, finding him dead serious. I shook my head, now is definitely the worst time to fangirl over the Doctor. I took a deep breath, hearing Kelly and Lily do the same behind me. I turned to the Empress, making sure I had a serious expression on my face. I crossed my arms over my chest, Lily and Kelly walking up to me and doing the same.

"These men and little girls are so funny!"

"What's your answer?"

"Oh. I'm afraid I have to decline," she ended by laughing at us. At _me_, the one in school who is feared for her temper. I'm not a bully, but I do stop them. So I'm pretty sure I can adjust to punishing _aliens_. I cracked my knuckles threateningly, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Then what happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you all what happens next. At arms!" The robots raised their weapons towards our level, "Take aim!" I glanced down to Donna and grinned at her reassuringly, "And..."

"Relax." I grinned, glad they listened to me too.

Donna looked around confused as the robots powered down. She looked up to us.

"What did you two do?"

"Guess what we've got, Donna," he reached down into his pocket, pulling out the remote, "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside, duh!" I spoke before the Doctor, eliciting a small grin from said Doctor.

"Roboforms are not necessary, my children may feast on Martian flesh!"

"Oh, but we're not from Mars."

"That's right, Shelly, Lily, and I are—"

"Then where?"

"As Kells was about to say, we're hu—"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone, their's in another dimension but of the same name. But both of their names live on. Gallifrey."

The Empress snarled in response, though Kelly just fainted with a very loud and metallic _thump_. I stood there meekly, finishing,

"-mans."

"They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." He pulled out three red ornaments, holding them out over Donna.

"No! No! Don't!" The Doctor responded to the Empress' "No's" by throwing up the ornaments into the sky. He put the remote in both hands, a dead serious expression on his face. The ornaments flew around the Empress. The Doctor pressed a button, causing the ornaments to fly off to the doors that led to the Thames flood barrier, exploding by the sound.

There were still ornaments around the empress. The Doctor pressed the button again, causing them to, again, blow up. The floor was on fire from the explosion. The empress wailed. All around us, the pipes' lids were flying off from the pressure, letting more and more water flood into the room. The empress wailed again and I looked on in an emotionless state at the floor as water flooded into the hole, going down into the heart of the planet to drown the aliens. The empress wailed again. I was very tempted to tell her to shut up, but Lily beat me to it.

"Will you just shut up? I'm starting to get a headache too, you spider!"

She wailed on, not listening to Lily. I just shifted my jaw, grinding my teeth as I glared at the empress.

She looked at me and stopped wailing, only whimpering, at seeing my glare. She almost killed Donna. No matter how much anyone deserves mercy, we gave them a second chance. They turned it down. They were going to devour humans, and whether I'm one or not, I refuse to allow that to happen as long as I draw breath. I silently vowed to myself that, if I continue to travel with the Doctor, that I would always protect the human race as well—to my abilities that is—as I can.

I didn't need to even glance at the Doctor to know he had an expression that made a chill run down my spine, standing next to him now.

The water rushed heartlessly to the pit, almost readily going to drown the Racnoss. I sighed, shaking my head. No matter how many times you watch it on Netflix, that doesn't make it any less difficult to swallow that you're destroying a race, even one that's out to destroy your own—or, the race you lived around, anyway. That Time Lord jazz has yet to be discussed.

"Doctor! Girls!" I looked down to Donna with the Doctor and Lily, Kelly just waking up behind us, "You can stop now!" I think I saw Donna shiver as I continued glaring, channeling it on her. I shook my head and plastered a grin on. I looked back to the Doctor, my grin falling off as I saw the expression on his face. Almost too sorrowful yet angry for words. . . Words which I just used. Oh well.

I leaned over as he had still to stop. I leaned to his ear.

"C'mon. Let's go, 'kay? I don't fancy drowning." He nodded and shouted down to Donna it was time we got out of here. He grabbed my hand, Lily grabbing mine and a still groggy Kelly's hand, as we ran down the stairs.

Of course, there was still the stuff that lay in our way. I grumbled under my breath and threw away a beam that lay right in front of me. I hefted it aside and heard it clatter on the floor.

Donna had, by this point, joined us, so we ran up the stairs again. I could hear behind us the empress shout to her ship, "Transport me!" I grimaced, remembering.

We clambered up a ladder that also had leakage.

"But what about the Empress?"

"She's used up all her huon energy. She's defenseless!" I laughed as I climbed up between Donna and the Doctor and right above Lily.

"Ha ha, no she isn't." The Doctor hummed in thought about my statement as we kept climbing. I could feel Lily shaking in fright while climbing, she went climbing a tree only last year when it was night. She had bad footing, as well as being tired since it was dark, so she slipped off and hit her head, rendering herself unconscious. When she woke up, she was traumatized. Only time I'd ever seen my best friend shiver in fear was when it came to climbing.

We finally reached the top, with tremors above ground. The Doctor opened the hatch, Lily bounding right out to see the Empress' star being ripped apart by human ground attacks.

The Doctor squinted up as the star exploded. Carefully, the rest of us clambered out, Lily steadying Donna when said woman seemed to wobble when coming up. We all exclaimed in happiness, thankful that we survived and beat the Racnoss. I grinned, holding Kelly's and Lily's hands securely in mine. I could hear the adults panting behind us. Somewhere inside my head, I heard an echo to my heart beat again. I frowned, why do I keep hearing that? It must be the fact I'm tired or something.

"Oh, yes. There's just—There's one problem." We walked backwards to the two adults, Lily confused by Donna's statement.

"What's that?"

"We've drained the Thames." We looked out to the river and saw there was no water on one side of the barriers. I shook my head, feeling laughter bubble up. I started laughing with the Doctor and Donna, laughing about draining the famous British river.

I didn't know it, but the Doctor was grinning ear to ear behind me at my laughing. He told me later he didn't find it amusing, but that he had barely heard me laugh before and he even said he relished it. Will I ever understand man talk?

* * *

><p>We opened both doors of the TARDIS, the light streaming out of the blue box and onto the concrete. We all walked out of the TARDIS, Donna first and the Doctor last.<p>

"There we go. Told you she'd be alright—survive anything." The Doctor said proudly, walking out to stand beside Donna and me, Donna on his left and myself on his right.

"More than I've done." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver at Donna's statement, scanning Donna from toe to head.

"No, all the huon particles have gone," he put away his sonic screwdriver in his breast pocket, "No damage. You're fine," he put his hands in his pockets, leaning slightly on me.

"Yeah, but apart from that. . ." she sighed, "I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." I grinned and shook my head. I patted Donna on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be alright, Donna. Life'll always brighten up for you, somewhere, sometime, from someone." I squeezed her shoulder gently and pulled back my hand, putting it in my jacket pocket. She smiled at me, thankful.

"I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it." Donna nodded her head, as if backing up her own claim. The Doctor gave her one of those_ I don't believe you_ looks. She shook her head. "No he didn't."

Donna turned around to face her house, sighing again. She turned back to us.

"Better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." Even I could see her mum and dad hugging. "Oh, no. I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." I grinned as the Doctor walked to the TARDIS, pulling out his sonic, pointing it under the sign inside.

"Even, if it snows?" The TARDIS released a shot of energy towards the sky before it exploded in a shower of sparkles. They all fell down, harmlessly. Donna looked up in awe and excitement as snowflakes fell past her face. She started to laugh and Kelly and Lily did a little goofy dance in the snow—Texans doesn't get much snow—causing her to laugh even harder.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." The Doctor looked up to the sky, a small smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me in a bit more than friendly manner, as he looked back to Donna.

"Merry Christmas."

"And you." I grinned and walked forward to hug Donna. I whispered in her ear,

"And may God bless you on this eve." I pulled back and she started laughing again. I tilted my head curiously.

"What?" She tried to calm down her giggles and the Doctor shook his head.

"That's—That's just not something you'd hear a fifteen year old say now-a-days." I walked backwards to the Doctor, shrugging nonchalantly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

"So, what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know. Travel, see a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust," she grinned, the snow falling harder, "Just, go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always. . ."

"What?" The Doctor shook his head. Kelly shook her head and spoke for the Doctor who wouldn't speak up.

"Come with him!" Donna smiled apologetically.

"No." The Doctor sighed, straightening.

"Okay."

"I can't."

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really. I mean, everything we did today, do you four live your lives like that?" I gaped at her, pointing at myself, Kelly and Lily doing the same. She nodded, incredulously.

"Not all the time. They travel 'round my time stream with the keys."

"I think you all really do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you four—well, three—stood there like, I don't know, strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, all four of ya scare me to death!" I knew she meant the last bit to be more light hearted, but the Doctor was more stoic about it.

"Well, then."

"Tell you what I will do, though, Christmas dinner," The Doctor's face was confused, "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year. You said so! And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for 20!" Donna shrugged.

"Oooh... Uh... Oh, alright, then. But you go first. Better warn them. and... don't say we're Martian," Donna laughed, "I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute. Girls." He gestured us inside, after him. Lily and Kelly went in before me. I stopped, halfway inside while Donna walked away. I shouted after her.

"Donna!" The red-head turned back to me, confused, "There's something on your back!" I grinned at her perplexed expression, turning and walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor flew at the controls to park her. I could hear Donna's shouting from my spot by the door. The Doctor walked over to me and I opened the door and poked my head out.

"Blimey, you can shout." The Doctor poked his head over mine, widening the door a bit.

"Am I ever gonna see you four again?"

"If we're lucky." Donan grinned.

"Just. . . promise me one thing," The Doctor nodded his head, "Find someone, to be permanent."

"I don't need anyone else."

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need more than just teenagers around to stop you." Donna looked at him, her lips pursed and her head dipped down like she didn't want to make him hate her for saying what she thought.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around me and shrugged, simply saying, "Maybe. Thanks, then, Donna. Good luck," said woman grinned as Liily and Kelly pulled open the other door and waved bye, "And just, be magnificent." Donna chuckled and nodded.

"I think I will, yeah." The Doctor grinned behind me, going back in. I stayed, staring at her.

"You know, Donna, you might not know it, but you are the most important woman in all of creation. You know that?" she shook her head, not believing me, "Because I don't think enough people do tell you, Donna. You're amazing, as are everyone the Doctor meets. I promise you that." With that, I grinned at her and glanced into the TARDIS, then back to Donna.

"Well, better get in there. I think my drivers are arguing over something. See ya round, the woman who calls herself Noble!" And on that, I tipped an imaginary hat off to her, grinned again, and popped back into the TARDIS. She called after the Doctor again.

"What is it now?"

"That friend of yours, what was her name?" The Doctor seemed to be solemn for a moment.

"Her name was Rose." He popped back in, again, and I stuck my head out once more.

"Her full name was Rose Tyler, she died at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Look her up, and the Doctor. See what you find! But keep in mind, you know the Doctor. You and those dear to you will be in trouble. He's danger. But, danger's what makes life exciting! Well, bye now!"

I popped my head back into the TARDIS and saw the Doctor, Kelly, and Lily working about the controls. I grinned and sat down on a chair, relaxing.

"Well, since I've got my pilots, I'll just relax, then, eh?" Lily shook her head and reached for my hand, pulling me up.

"Oh no, missy. You're driving too. remember what you told me? She needs six pilots to fly properly? Well, four's better than three which is better than one so get flying!" I grinned and shook my head, working at the controls. Of course, my grin widened when I heard the Doctor mutter under his breath, "How the heck do they even know how to fly her? More importantly, _why_ are they flying you, eh?" I just shook my head and flew her, making a little less than half of this up.

* * *

><p>I walked over to one of the coral things, my phone buzzing. I plucked it out of my pocket and read the name and sighed, annoyed. I still answered it, though.<p>

"Yes, Ian?"

_"How come the episode is going on longer?"_

"What do you mean? And why are you watching this episode anyway!? I thought your dad said-"

_"This episode was fine to him. You were _there_! But you still exists in school records! __And I mean, oh my gosh, I can see you talking to me on the phone now!"_ I rolled my eyes.

"No, really?"

_"Hello, sarcasm. Haven't seen you in a while. And, yeah, really. Anyway, Shelly, why do you sound Scotish?! And why is Kelly sounding a mix of British and Irish? And-"_

"Hang on, I gotta go. The Doctor needs me. Ooh, never thought I'd say _that_!" I happily hung up on Kelly's publicly assumed boyfriend and walked over to the Doctor. He whispered in my ear to get the girls over to the side to talk. I nodded, confused. I walked over to a chair, tapping on Lily's and Kelly's shoulders to let them know to follow me.

I sat down on a chair, Kelly and Lily sitting on the sort of mesh floor lower than me. The Doctor sat himself right in front of me. He put on his glasses, preparing to explain something to us. I could just tell by his eyes.

He cleared his throat nervously. He looked to each of us, taking a while before speaking.

"You three are teenage girls from the planet Earth. Or rather, you think you're from Earth. But I'll get to that in a minute. You see, in my past, I remember having companions who traveled through out my timeline, named Shelly Cainbridge," he nodded to me, "Kelly Marchet," he nodded to kelly, "and Lily Kartwright," he nodded to Lily, ", however, I only remember you three some time after the Time War," I frowned as he shuddered at the thought, almost hating the memory.

"Now, I know this must be when you first meet me, but I've seen three different faces of each of you so far. And, so far, you all say the same thing. _'We don't know how or why we travel, but we do know it's with these keys. We know what they are, but beyond that, nothing.'_ We're talking right now so I can tell you what you told me in my past. Everyone following me so far?" He looked to us three and we nodded. He nodded too before continuing.

"You three are Time Lords." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, Lily gaping at the Doctor like a child on Christmas getting something they always wanted but not sure it's real, and Kelly laughed, as if she thought it were a joke, which she probably did."From your world!" The Doctor added hurriedly before calming down and continuing.

"It's a parallel world, but unlike the one Rose is in now, you can easily travel back and forth. Like a long hallway in a house being the Void and many doorways to many rooms being the different universes. All of them should be locked besides our own, but the one you three are from seems to have an unlocked door with access available to us only, nobody else thank goodness.

"You three also don't seem to remember your Time Lord lives back in your universe, but I believe that's just something to do with what I can tell from what you've told me in the past about what you lt yourself remember," he shrugged it off nonchalantly then continued.

"You three travel throughout my timeline with these keys," he reached forward, touching my key. He pulled back, wincing. As if it burned him. I tilted my head in curiosity as I held it in my hand, feeling perfectly cool. The Doctor shook his head and continued.

"When you told a past version of myself what these keys are, I researched them. They are Time Keys, a secret project from the Time Lords in your universe apparently, still only a failed dream in this one, meant to travel in someone's timeline. Someone the bearer knows well or wants to know well, even if they are in another universe. I think these keys are what make the two universes available to each other, they unlock the doors." We nodded in understanding, thankful he was explaining this to us now. Of course though, I still had a slightly difficult time wrapping my head around the fact we were Time Lords. Or ladies. Whatever. From a different universe, that makes sense. I sighed and muttered under my breath,

"Well, if we do go home, no doctor appointments for us, then, eh?" Lily and Kelly smirked.

The Doctor nodded, then jumped up, walking to the console, going back to work. Lily, Kelly, and I looked at each other in confusion. Was that it? Anything else he should tell us?

The Doctor turned back to us, remembering something.

"Oh, and by the way, girls, try not to fly the TARDIS, alright? Multiple times today I and to correct you three, or else we would have blown up the universe. Try not to fly her again, alright?" He turned away to the console, but looked back to us again.

"Oh, and, Shelly, if you ever feel like you're suffocating, Kelly, you feel like you're drowning and Lily, you feel like you're burning, tell me. It means you're going to be taken to a different point in my timeline again. But don't worry, you won't meet, say, my fifth regeneration. You can only go back to sometime after the Time War. Not too far, but not too recent either. As I said earlier." He went back to the console again, not looking at us.

I rolled my eyes, about to say a snarky remark, when I felt my lungs constrict and apparently, my two hearts tighten from lack of air. I looked to Kelly and saw she was started to get damp and she seemed to be drooling. I looked to kelly and she was sweating, her clothes glowing some. Lily let out a little yelp to get the Doctor's attention. Which she got.

He ran to us, or rather, to me, and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "Stay safe." He pulled back just as my vision start to darken. My knees collapsed under me and I fell forward before disintegrating into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr:<em> Hi again! Wow, this was long <em>**_**chapter. I didn't plan on it being this long, but I didn't make the episode! **_

_**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it make my day to see that people read this! **_

_**Have a good night/day/afternoon or whenever you read this! God bless!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Vincent and the Girls of the TARDIS**

**OCSluvr: _Hi there! Another chapter, le gasp! X3_**

**_So sorry for the long gap. I had school and life get in the way, plus I was sick on Thanksgiving day and then next week(_**_week of the 8th of December- a Monday_**_) I have finals and the FIFTEENTH OF DECEMBER is my last day and THE SEVENTEENTH or FIFTEENTH is the PREMIER OF THE HOBBIT: THE BATTLE (_**_THE_**_) OF THE FIVE (_**_THE_**_) ARMIES! PJ put in too many "the"s, just saying!_**

_*door get's bombarded by unknown things on other side* *I rush off and baracade the door*_**_ OK, since I've got my parents trying to come in, Amy! DO THE DISCLAIMER THAT I'VE BEEN LACKING IN! THE THIRD NOTE CARD IN THE DRAWER!_**

**_Amy: _**_Fine, fine, I've got it. *ahem* otaku-chama?-sherlockluvr does not own Doctor Who, otherwise Rory wouldn't die so often. OCSluvr, who's Rory?_

**_Me: _**_Yeah, you shouldn't have asked, Amy._

**_Amy: _**_Why? It's just a question._

**_Me: _**_Yeah, but now that the readers know this you doesn't know who Rory is, it's a spoiler for the story! Great!_

**_Amy: _**_Wouldn't the chapter title be a spoiler? For the readers and myself?_

_*distant and few readers* _**Oooh, burn!**

**_Me: _**_Oi, Amy! I created you from my imagination, I can easily dismiss you!_

**_Eleven: _**_Oh, now, don't do that! I like this one! No need to kill her!_

**_Amy: _**_Thank you, Doctor!_

**_Me: _**_*scoffs* You say that about all your companions, Doctor! Even the tin dog and the robot you liked! Only the few boys you disliked-mainly pointing out Mickey the idiot and Adam the open head moron._

**_Eleven: _**_Well, yes, but that's because it's true! And don't bring K-9 and Kameleon into this! *start to bicker*_

**_Amy: _**_Well, while they bicker like children-_

**_Eleven and I: _**_OI!_

**_Amy: _**_Well, it's true! *the two shrug and start bickering again* Anyway, who don't you go and read on? *Eleven and I start throwing things at each other* Now, that's enough!_

**_Me: _**_Ha! That doesn't scare me, Amy! Donna is much more scarier! *mumbles* And her slaps._

**_Eleven: _**_*nods knowingly*_

**_Amy: _**_Anyway! Go on, read!_

_**Shout out to all of those how followed and favorited my story! Thank you very much!**_

**grapejuice101: **Glad you like the story! Yeah, I'm planning on putting her and the Doctor together. But _shh!_ It's supposed to be a secret! ;-)

_**Also, I lied. This will most likely be in third person limited, since I **_**_can't do omniscient that well and first person doesn't seem to go well with this story... Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shelly looked around from her spot as she got air back into her lungs. She was in a museum. She sighed, exasperated, as she looked around for Lily and Kelly. She grinned when she saw them leaning on a sculpture. She walked over to the two girls, still sleeping, and placed one hand on each girl's stomach. With an evil grin, she tickled the two awake. Lily and Kelly jerked up, holding back shrieks as Shelly tickled them. Shelly grinned as she pulled her arms away to cross them over her chest. Lily and Kelly rolled their eyes at their childish friend, planning to get their revenge later.<p>

The three linked arms and walked up the stairs on their left, ignoring the set behind them. After going through some exhibits, the threesome found the Van Gogh area. Ahead of them was the back of a man with a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows and a red headed woman walking into the exhibit.

Shelly and Kelly grinned at each other, before tip toeing up to the couple in front of them. Currently, the tweed wearing man and the red head were staring at a painting of a church. The red headed woman was holding up a pamphlet to the church.

"There it is. The actual one!" The man hummed in response before replying.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you. Carving the colors into shapes..." he trailed off and the three girls peeped over their shoulders to look at the painting, Shelly in between Amy and the Doctor, Kelly over the Doctor's shoulder, and Lily over Amy's, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Well, just look at that." Amy looked confusedly at the painting, asking again,

"What?"

"Something very not good indeed." The three girls snuck closer, being sure not to breathe on the Doctor or Amy.

"What?"

"Look there. In the window of the church." Amy peered forward to look

"Is it a face?"

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it, and I see it in that window." Shelly shrugged from her spot and said loudly,

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet even more evil things in our future travels, right Doctor? Amy?" The twosome jumped back, looking at Shelly shocked. The three girls laughed at the Doctor's and Amy's expressions, which of course elicited odd looks from the patrons. The Doctor hugged Shelly first and longest, breathing in the sent of her hair. He pulled back and studied her face up and down.

"Oh, this is early for you three, isn't it? Which jump? Are you three in sync still?" The three girls looked at him confusedly, before Kelly replied.

"Um, this is only our first jump, we just left Ten after dropping off the Runaway Bride. And, how could you tell it was 'early' for us?" The Doctor smiled, still looking intensely at Shelly. She smiled shyly at him, before wriggling out of his grasp. The Doctor closed his hands around the empty space Shelly left. For a moment, his face looked crestfallen. Before it could get to any of the girls, he went on to his the other two, but only quickly wrapping his arms around the two and letting go soon afterwards. He pulled back and answered.

"I could tell, because Shelly still has braces. I don't actually see much of First Shelly, First Lily, or First Kelly, since the firsts travel in one timeline of the three, the seconds travel only in their second timeline, and the same for third yous."

Amy stepped forward, confused.

"Wait, so these three girls are still the firsts of our Shelly, Lily, and Kelly? But when we saw them last week, Shelly was ginger, Lily was blonde, and Kelly was a brunette. I haven't seen these faces in a long time, how can they look younger than before and how can they change faces?" The Doctor nodded.

"These three girls are Time Ladies from a different universe-"

"No, we're not!" Lily interrupted. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are! Anyway, they're Time Ladies from a different universe, with Time Keys made by their Time Lords. Understand, Pond?" Amy shook her head, a grin on her face. The Doctor just shook his head and grinned at Shelly again before walking off to the historian. Shelly followed him to the group of tourists.

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Uh, routine inspection, ministry of art and... artiness. So, um," the Doctor put away the psychic paper and turned to the historian.

"Dr. Black."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" The historian's face lit up at the question.

"Ah, well! Ah, what an interesting question. Most people in-"

"I have to hurry you. When was it?"

"Exactly?"

"As exactly as you can," Shelly piped up, standing on tip toes to look over the Doctor's shoulder, "Without a long speech, is poss. We're sorta in a hurry." Amy leaned back to Shelly and whispered to her, "_'Sorta in a hurry?'_ I thought first you was a grammar nazi?" She shrugged as the historian spoke.

"..ll, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before-before he killed himself." The historian became solemn at the mention of Van Gogh's death. The Doctor nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie," the Doctor pointed to the big blue bow tie the historian had.

"Thanks." The Doctor turned back to his little group of females.

"Bow ties are cool." Amy and Shelly rolled their eyes at him as he turned back to the historian.

"Yours is very..."

"Oh, thank you. I mean—Keep telling them stuff. We need to go." The Doctor grabbed Amy's and Shelly's arms, pulling them out. Of course, Amy protested.

"What about the other pictures?"

"For the first and last time I will ever say this, Amy, art can wait. This is life and death here." Shelly nodded her head to the Doctor who hurriedly added, "We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh." Shelly and the girls grinned as the group walked to the TARDIS parked outside._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and walked out, looked around and stepped forward, allowing Amy and the girls to follow.<p>

"Right. Here's the plan. We find Vincent, and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend." The five-some started walking down the street, Amy innocently skipping along beside the Doctor on his left with Shelly on his right, Kelly next to Amy and Lily next to Shelly. A tight squeeze in the street, but the Doctor had told the girls's future selves in his past that he would never exclude any of them.

"Easy peasy!" Shelly grinned at Amy's attitude.

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe - sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." Kelly peeped in front of Amy to see her open a pamphlet from the art museum.

"Like this?"

"That's the one!" Amy looked up in front of the group, the girls inspecting the pamphlet.

"Or indeed like that!" The Doctor and the girls looked up and saw the cafe, Shelly and Kelly blushing in embarrassment at missing such an obvious landmark.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" The group walked to a man in formal wear, most likely the runner of the cafe.

"Good evening! Ah, does the name 'Vincent Van Gogh' ring a bell?" The man groaned in annoyance.

"Don't mention that man to me," the man then proceeded to walk into the cafe. The Doctor nodded and excused himself at the man's rude behavior. Amy and Lily were wandering around, looking at the slightly lackluster cafe while the Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly turned to a near by waitress.

"Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Unfortunately." The Doctor tilted his head in confusion.

"'Unfortunately'?" piped up Amy from behind the threesome.

"He's drunk, he's mad, and he doesn't pay his bills," the waitress listed off with an annoyed tone for the subject. The waitress behind her nodded in agreement.

"Good painter, though, eh?" The two waitresses started to laugh at Shelly's stolen comment. Amy and Lily both looked on in confusion. The Doctor nodded to Shelly and Kelly, signalling for them to sit down with him, which they did, but not without Shelly sticking her tongue out childishly and rudely to the waitresses before she sat down.

A man could be heard inside the cafe, trying to bargain a painting for another drink. The Doctor gave Amy and Lily a meaningful look, they had most likely found their man. The man they had spoken to earlier came out holding a painting.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death." Amy and Lily were jumping up and down in silent happiness, "It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat! You pay money or you get out!" The Doctor grinned.

"I'll pay if you like."

"What?"

"He said he'd pay-" "-if you like, for the drink-" "-or I'll pay for the painting, and you can use the money to pay for the drink." The red headed man, Vincent, turned around to face the threesome, who were all grinning.

"Exactly who are you three?" Lily popped up from behind the three, startling Vincent and the other man.

"Four, silly! Can't you count?" She pulled up a chair and sat herself down, pulling up her legs and sitting criss-cross on the chair, a smile on her face. Vincent shook his head.

"Who are you _four_?" he rephrased and Lily nodded, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh, we're. . . new in town." Shelly rolled her eyes at the mysterious way he finished that sentence, waving him off. He grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, in that case, you all don't know 3 things."

"Go on."

"I pay for my own drinks, thank you-" all customers who were in ear shot around laughed at that statement, "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings. Or they would be laughed out of town, so if you and your sisters," the three girls raised a skeptical brow in unison at that, "want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And 3, your sisters and friend back there are cute-but you _are_ cuter," he added, turning to Amy before turning back to the trouble some four, "but you should keep your big noses out of other people's business. Now, come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes."

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no!"

"Or?" Vincent pushed the painting into the man's chest.

"Oh, look, just shut up, the pair of you!" The Doctor and Kelly smirked at Amy's outburst, "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose!" Amy grinned at Vincent.

"That could be good." Lily rolled her eyes at the seeming romance, at least to the romance-phobic. She leaned over to Shelly and whispered in her ear,

_"Didn't you say Amy was with that Rory dude? Where is he?"_ Shelly felt her face fall at the mention of the Roman. She leaned to Lily and whispered back to her,

_"Remember what else I told you? That he's erased from time and Amy's memories _and_ is a Roman centurion?"_ Lily nodded, _"Well, that happened recently."_ Lily made an 'O' with her mouth in understanding, then shut it, looking to Amy in sympathy as she walked in with Vincent._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"That accent of yours, and the young blonde," he nodded to Shelly, who sat on Amy's left, "You both from Holland, like me?"<p>

The Doctor agreed, Amy and Shelly both disagreeing. The two girls looked at the Doctor for a moment, Shelly in between them(the Doctor's arm wrapped somewhat comfortably around her shoulders) and Lily on the Doctor's right, with Kelly against the wall on Amy's side of the table.

"They meant yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor and-"

"I knew it!" Vincent shook his head at the Doctor's outstretched hand - the one not wrapped around Shelly's arms.

"Sorry?"

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help!"

"Oh, no, not that kind of doctor!" The Doctor and the three girls chuckled at the statement. He pointed to the painting in the corner.

"That's incredible, don't you think, girls, Amy?"

"Absolutely. One of my favorites." Shelly and Kelly both closed their eyes at Amy's slip.

"One of my favorite whats? You've never seen my work before!"

"Ah, yes... um..." Amy trailed off, not thinking fast enough for an excuse. Shelly hopped right in for her, at the lack of an excuse, unlike the show.

"She had, um, never seen many paintings before, but this is now one of her new favorites!" Shelly held her hand out in introduction. "Hello, by the way. Name's Shelly." Vincent nervously shook her hand, before Shelly plopped her self back into the seat. Vincent looked to Amy, lifting up the painting.

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I could do." Shelly shook her head in sympathy for her fellow artist. Vincent turned back to Amy after glancing at the painting, as if glaring at it could make people like it.

"Your hair is orange." Amy tilted her head, leaning forward in a flirtatious manner.

"Yes. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." The Doctor and Lily both groaned, for different reasons, Lily's being the distaste of the flirting and the Doctor's for the flirting of Amy knowing she should be loving Rory.

"Ugh. So, um, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that," Shelly elbowed him in the ribs, still being Christian, which he had forgotten, since Second and Third Shelly aren't Christian, losing any religion by then.

He shot her an apologetic look then quickly resumed chattering, "Anyway, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" That time, it was Lily's turn to elbow him in the ribs, as Kelly was beside Amy. He groaned and whispered to Lily in confusion,

"What was that for?!" She shook her head.

"Rude much?" He nodded in understanding.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news." A woman screamed as she entered the cafe.

"She's been murdered!"

"Help me!"

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, girls, Amy, Vincent." The five were up and out in two heartbeats, Vincent rushing after them after downing his glass.

The five time travelers ran down the street, a man shouting that a girl had been ripped to shreds. A woman could be heard blubbering. The group pushed through the crowd.

"Please! Please, let me look. I'm a doctor." The Doctor ran up to the body and froze.

"Who is it?" Shelly looked at Kelly in worry as she swayed back and forth in her spot. Before the Doctor could say anything, Kelly fell backwards, Lily and Shelly catching her before anything could happen. The Doctor looked over to her quickly.

"Oh, no, no, no." Shelly looked up on worry at the Doctor.

"Doctor, she's fine. She just doesn't like blood, that's all. When we were young, she had an incident. She had an accident with her family, all were badly injured, almost on the verge of death. She had a concussion and when she woke up, she saw her bloody family, on the verge of death. She faints or gets close to doing so whenever she sees blood since." Shelly looked down worriedly at her friend on the last sentence, all of what she said being rushed.

The Doctor shook his head, knowing future girls meant he knew why Kelly really hated blood, and why Lily hated heights. And why Shelly-no! He mustn't think of that now!

He stood up, brushing a hand over Kelly's now damp forehead, establishing she was fine.

The Doctor walked to the body of the girl and inspected said girl. Vincent then caught up and leaned over the girl as well, Shelly joining them(Kelly on Lily's back).

"Away, you vultures! This is my daughter! Giselle." The mother pushed Shelly and the Doctor back and leaned over her daughter mournfully. Shelly patted the woman's back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. The woman harshly looked up to the girl.

"Get away from me!" The three stood, "And get that madman out of here!" The elderly woman threw some garbage at Vincent. The crowd shouted angrily at Vincent. Shelly stepped in front of Vincent, shouting rude insults at the crowd, causing a heavier shower of junk. Even though the Doctor, Amy, Vincent, and Lily(with Kelly on her back still) had stepped away, Shelly kept yelling crude insults at the crowd, hardly giving the impression of a Christian. The Doctor placed his hand over hers, calming her down enough for him to wrap his hand around her wrist and pull her away with them.

The five ran down the alleyway-a reluctant Shelly in the Doctor's tow-before they were out of throwing reach of the mob. They were all panting, even the runner Lily, since she had Kelly on her back. The Doctor and Shelly both looked to Vincent worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm used to it."

"Has anything like this murder happened before?"

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time." The Doctor shook his head and started to walk down the alleyway.

"As I thought, as I thought. Come on, we'd better get you, Vincent, as well as Kelly, home."

"Where are you staying tonight?" The Doctor patted Vincent on the back.

"Oh, you're very kind!" The Doctor nodded his head for Shelly to follow as he walked down the alleyway. Shelly dashed ahead to catch up to the fast Time Lord, Amy right behind her, followed by Lily and a waking up Kelly.

They walked through the back part behind some houses or huts, getting up to Vincent's house.

"Dark night, very starry."

"It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be ok for one night. One night," the artist repeated, pulling out his key.

"We're gonna stay with him?" Amy asked excitedly. Shelly would have the same feelings if she didn't know what was going to happen, and Lily was just dampened by the fact she had to carry her best friend on her back for the entire walk.

"Until he paints that church," was the Doctor's more solemn reply. Shelly shook her head, trying to put up a smile, and whacked the Doctor in the side lightly.

"Doctor, lighten up, or else Vincent will really think you're crazy and might not let us stay here!" she whispered, her fake smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. The five walked up to Vincent by the door as said artist hung up his hat.

"Watch out. That one's wet." The group looked at the wet painting of Vincent's room as they walked into the house.

When everybody was inside, Vincent struck a match, lighting a kerosene lamp, illuminating the paintings that hung everywhere.

"Sorry about all the clutter." The Doctor looked around, a hand placed on Shelly's as she bounced up and down excitedly, her child-like joy renewed when her eyes landed on all the paintings.

"Some clutter," the two spoke together, unintentionally.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me." Amy and Lily(and a still-unconscious Kelly) walked into the house and both expressed their awe in one simple word, "Wow."

"Yeah, I know, it's a mess. I'll have a proper clean out. I must-I really must." The Doctor let go of Shelly's hand, in awe of the paintings, releasing the bouncing terror as she bounced from one painting to the next, not daring to touch any of them, getting an eye-lash width from each painting, inspecting them, memorizing them, then moving on to the next.

"It's like he has his own little art gallery in here," Lily couldn't help but mutter while looking at a painting of a vase holding what looked to be jasmine.

Amy, the Doctor, and Lily all progressed in a more orderly manner, looking around in a circle from painting to painting, while Shelly still bounced around excitedly.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent looked to Shelly warily, since she looked like she didn't need anymore caffeine.

"Not for me, actually."

"I don't prefer it, thanks." The Doctor peeped around the door to the living room, where Vincent set the pitcher on a painting.

"You know, you should be careful with these. They're-They're... precious," Shelly giggled as she popped up behind the Doctor, giving him a start. He held both his hands at his chest over his two hearts.

"Never-Never, do that again! I keep telling you, never do that! You never listen, any of you!" Shelly giggled even more as the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, precious to me, not to anyone else." Shelly and Amy both poked their heads out from the other side, Lily setting Kelly down in a chair and poking her head above Amy's.

"They're precious to us!"

"Well, all three of you ladies are very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent puleld out a few logs.

"Oh, just casually interested, you know." Shelly snorted behind him.

"It isn't casual. He is intense about churches and old things of that sort. They make him sad, or to really deep people, happy. Consider the church painting, a request!" she spurted out quickly as Vincent eyed her warily again at her outburst. He nervously chuckled and continued to put the logs in the fire pit.

"Well, you're right. It is far from casual. I would consider it a request, if I did requests, which I don't. Still, though, seems to me that's all you talk about. He and the girl are strange ones."

"OK, so let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?"

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, it you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of."

"You don't have to tell me." Shelly grinned, a true grin, having calmed down from the art rush, and patted Vincent on the back. She looked him in the eye, smiling.

"I like this one, Doctor. He gets me! Can we keep him?" Of course, her child like demeanor and question caused the group to start laughing at the oddity of her question. Of course, she was joking, as she told him when their laughing fit was over._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shelly sat in her chair, exhausted, as Vincent talked wildly about color being the key or somefin'... <em>Whatever<em>. She knew what he said by heart, she adored how they portrayed Vincent.

Lily sat straight in her chair, awake, listening to Vincent talk.

"I can hear the colors. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. 'Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!'" The Doctor looked at Vincent as he shouted in the Time Lord's face. Shelly, half asleep and crazy, spoke up.

"I think, mister, you've had a bit too much coffee over thar! What'd ya put in there, vodka or somefin?" Lily shook her head at her tired best friend, whenever Shelly stayed up too late, stretching her point of concentration, she went loopy.

"Shelly, you didn't drink it, remember. You helped brew the coffee even, and vodka is Russian, it shouldn't be here yet." Shelly looked dazed at her best friend, nodding, while the Doctor started to recommend Vincent tea.

"Okaaay..." her head fell forward, her chin resting on her chest and her soft snores could be heard as she fell asleep.

Amy's screams ripping through the seconds that followed caused Shelly to pop straight out of the chair and dash off like she had never been tired. The Doctor, Lily, and Vincent immediately ran after the dirty blonde and were shortly joined by Kelly, her long white blonde ponytail whipping behind her as they ran outside. The Doctor joined Shelly by Amy.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't see. I was just having a look at some of the paintings out here when something hit me from behind." The ginger's Scottish brogue was heavy at her fright.

"It's ok, he's gone now, and we're here." It was then that Vincent and Shelly glanced in the same direction and the Time Lady-which she still has trouble accepting-and Vincent both gasped and started gaping at the Krafayis. Vincent started yelling at it and Shelly, temporarily dismissing her curiosity at seeing the creature, took advantage of it. She walked up as close as she dared, while the Doctor and the girls wondered why Vincent was shouting, Shelly shushed the creature in a soft and calming voice. For some reason, she started humming the only soft tune she could think of.

"_Vale Decem,_

_Ad aeternam,_

_Di meliora,_

_Ad aeternam,_

_Vale Decem,_

_Di meliora,_

_Beati,_

_Pacifici,_" she kept singing the Latin song softly to the creature and, to Kelly's surprise_(she was the only one paying attention to Shelly, Vincent's screaming was going on longer than necessary and the Doctor was trying to hold back Vincent from poking Shelly)_, the Krafayis calmed down by the end of the farewells, well, to Shelly's and Vincent's eyes and everyone's ears.

The Doctor looked at Shelly, confusion, shock, and slight recognition on his face, as well as hidden sadness in the Time Lord's eyes. They looked as Shelly murmured to the invisible creature, and following soon after her calm voice stopped, loud stomps could be heard, retreating.

The dirty blonde Time Lady turned back around to face the group, a smile on her face, and Vincent looked at her with great admiration, since he could see the creature he had guessed it was impossible to calm it; that had been the last thing on his mind.

The Doctor instantly hugged the teen, eliciting a nervous squeak from said girl. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye solemnly.

"Never do that again. I couldn't see whatever that was, but you and Vincent could, giving the rest of us a handicap. So I can't save you if you did that again, which I hope you don't. It could have killed you. It hit me with its tail," Shelly grimaced at that, she had tried to stop that and the ripped painting, "so I know it is very powerful. I don't want to lose you so early," he hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "After all that's my job."

Shelly grinned and pulled back, to be hugged by Lily and Kelly. The two were unusualy quiet, so Shelly just squeezed their hands aa the two let go.

The five walked in, the Doctor smoothing down his hair as they walked into the sitting room.

"Right. So he's invisible? What did he look like?" Vincent walked up to a painting of flowers and painted over it in white to show what he and Shelly saw. The Doctor and Lily both objected and Amy gasped but the two just sat down when it was too late.

Together, Shelly and Vincent sketched out what the Krafayis looked like, the two holding the same charcoal so their memories combined would create a better picture. Shelly didn't try, though, just lightly sat her hand on top of Vincent's as the man sketched it out. He showed it to the Doctor, who mumbled "ok"s to himself and cleared his throat, grabbing the painting.

"Right. Amy, Lily, Kelly, Shelly, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door. Shelly, don't come with and try to catch up," the Doctor turned as the dirty blonde stood up, as Amy did too and grabbed the Doctor's jacket sleeve.

"But it could be outside, waiting."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got my artist with the sight with me. What's the worst that could happen?" Shelly chuckled under her breath and murmured, "And now, you just jinxed both of us! Thanks, _spaceman_."

"Guilt," the Doctor mumbled under his breath, making Shelly grin as Amy stated clearly what could happen to both of them if they ran into the thing.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you could say, 'Where've those two got to now?'" He nodded off and the two walked out. The Doctor got a devilish grin, placing a finger on his lips to hush Shelly, then he jumped back, shouting, "Not that fast!" The four in the room all screamed in shock. The Doctor and Shelly chuckled. "But pretty fast. See you round." He walked off and Shelly slowly sneaked back behind the pillar, then jumped forward to the four.

"SURPRISE!" She shouted quickly, chuckling at the sight. Lily had fallen out of her chair and Kelly had both her hands placed over her two hearts. Amy glared at Shelly. "Dang, you guys are jumpy tonight!" Shelly shook her head and joined the Doctor, who was grinning at her. She gave him a cheeky smile before they walked on.

As they left the house, Shelly could hear the Krafayis growling in the alleyway and she shivered involuntarily. The Doctor looked at her worriedly.

"Shelly, I've been meaning to ask you," said Time Lady-still hard to adjust to that for her-turned to face the Doctor as they walked on, "Why did you sing that particular song to the creature? You know at least one more, you told me, from Akhatan." Shelly face palmed her forehead at her stupidity.

"Oh yeah, that one! Why didn't I think of that! That is much more appropriate for the creature! Ugh," she made a fist and ground it into her head for a moment before looking to the Doctor, apology on her face, "I'm so sorry, did it bring up bad memories?" She didn't need to specify what the bad memories were, even without _this_ Shelly having been there yet, the Doctor knew Shelly knew everything. He shook his head.

"It just surprised me to hear that song again in this reincarnation, or in my future in general, is all." Shelly nodded as the twosome walked up to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors hurriedly, jumpy from the Krafayis following them.

When they went in, the Doctor went to a small cubby hole that just appeared.

"Right, you're somewhere in here! I can't apologize enough! I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice," he pulled out an odd looking gadget that had a mirror on top and wires twisting everywhere, "How wrong can a man be?" He ran up to the console, placing the gadget on said console. Shelly shook her head, tsking, and cleaned up the mess- aka, shoving it back into the box -before joining the Doctor.

The Doctor turned on the machine and stuck his tongue out at it, which it recognized easily as the Doctor. Shelly walked over to it and smirked, while the Doctor grabbed the painting. She looked at it curiously when it recognized her and dinged, about to pull up information. The Doctor hurriedly came back and put up the sketch instead, as if he didn't want her to see the information. Shelly pouted before turning her attention back to the machine.

"Okay, we get it, you're working! Who is that?" He held up the painting and the screen donged. It showed a parrot. "No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day. No, definitely not. See, Shelly, this is the problem with impressionists, not accurate enough! This would never happen with Gainsborough or even you or Lily or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You'll have to paint something better." Shelly whacked him upside the head.

"Oi, don't diss on Vincent, 'kay?" the Doctor winced and nodded. He paused for a moment, before turning back to Shelly. "Can't you just tell me what this thing is and why I can't see it but you and Vincent can?" Shelly shook her head, before whipping out her iPhone. Maybe if she could Google it and show him just the picture...

After a few precious moments, she pulled up a picture. However, when she looked up, the Doctor was headed for the door, gadget in hand. Shelly smirked at the thought of gadget and, when she caught up, said in her robot-impersonation voice, "Gadget-gadget." The Doctor grinned, though Shelly could tell it was strained. "Sorry." He shook his head, trying not to worry Shelly.

When they had stepped outside, the gadget strapped around the Doctor's torso, the two turned around and the Krafayis' face showed up. Of course, Shelly could have seen the blind eyes right away, but the Doctor didn't notice.

"That's better, old girl! Time-delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. See, Shelly? Let's find out who this is then. Whoa, whoa, there you are, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home," the Doctor fiddled with the gadget and Shelly grabbed the Doctor's arm. He looked at her. "What?" She pointed out right in front of her face.

"Meep."

"Maybe not this soon." The Doctor grabbed Shelly's hand in the crook of his arm, his hands preoccupied with the gadget. Shelly winced as the Krafayis roared at the two and ran down the street after them. The two ran behind a pillar, the Doctor guarding Shelly. He looked into the mirror and saw the Krafayis bounding past the TARDIS. He grabbed Shelly's hand again and started running, sort of slowly as he kept looking in the mirror to see the Krafayis. They only stopped once when they heard a roar from the blind thing when it ran into a bike, causing it to topple over.

They kept running, and when the two got to an area where there were things stacked up against the walls, the two pushed them down. Shelly looked with a pained expression as the Krafayis ran through the archway and into the items they used to try and block the blind creature's path.

The two kept throwing things down, Shelly reluctantly, with the Doctor muttering some things at it. Soon, they ran out of things, so they ran behind a pillar. The Doctor pulled out the mirror to see, panting heavily. The creature's wails could be heard and Shelly kept back a wail as she could feel the sorrow from the creature, share it's pain with it and Vincent.

The Doctor sighed and turned back away from the road way and kept panting. Shelly smirked at him and lightly whacked his stomach. "You're getting out of shape, Doctor~" He looked at her, astonished. "I am not!" He indignantly whispered back, in case the Krafayis was near by.

The Doctor looked back around the corner again and yelled in shock at the sight of Amy, who also screamed at his screaming at her. Shelly smirked before she was attacked by Lily and Kelly. She let out a yelp before she was down on the ground underneath Lily and Kelly.

"Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Shelly looked up at Kelly and Lily who defiantly sat on their friend's back. "Can you get off of me please?" Kelly looked over at Lily, who nodded. The two got up, allowing the crushed Shelly to stretch out. That was a mistake. With one look from Lily, the Doctor, Amy, Lily, and Kelly all attacked Shelly in a tickle fight. The dirty blonde let out a yelp of shock before laughing from the tickles. As retaliation, she tickled Amy, who tickled the Doctor who tickled Kelly who tickled Lily. Soon it was a quick tickle war.

After a minute, the five were exhausted and lay down on the pavement.

"Sorry, by the way. We got bored. As much as you and Shelly and Lily admire his command of color and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent van Gogh's snoring." The Doctor and Shelly- the two who didn't suffer with the other three companions -giggled at that while pulling themselves up._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shelly sat on a bench outside with Amy, setting up sunflowers.<p>

Lily and Kelly and the Doctor all walked up to Vincent's room. The Doctor burst open the door. "Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard." The Doctor had walked up to Vincent then walked towards the window, which he opened, Lily and Kelly staying in the door frame, grinning and, when Vincent looked up at the blinding light, they waved cheekily.

"Whoa! Oh, what a morning!" he walked back over to Vincent, waving in Lily and Kelly. The Doctor clapped as the three waited for the artist to get out of bed, "And Amy and Shelly 'ave got a little surprise for you!" he called back as he grabbed Lily and Kelly's arms, dragging them out.

Shelly grinned up when Vincent's face poked out, squinting into the sunlight. "I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night!""And I just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay as your guests and admire your beautiful artwork!" Shelly called up as well, a cheeky grin on her face as she waved up at the artist.

"Ah!

"We thought you might like, you know, possible to perhaps paint them or something?"

"Might be a thought!" Shelly called up at Vincent.

"Yes. Well, they're not my favorite flower." The Doctor, Lily, and Kelly had approached the two Scots by now.

"You don't like sunflowers?"

"No, it's not that I don't like them, I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-""Half-human as they turn to the sun, yeah. I only appreciate sunflowers for their vibrant yellow colors." Shelly interrupted as she looked at a near-by sunflower on her right, playing with the petals. "Yes, exactly! And a little disgusting," he waited for Shelly to nod, then resumed, "But you know, they are a challenge."

"And one I'm pretty sure you will rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you. Shelly?" Said girl stood up, nodding as she rose up and followed the Time Lord._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"That's him. And the eyes-" "Without mercy," Vincent looked up at the Time Lady in curiosity. He nodded as the Doctor leaned forward.<p>

"This is a creature called the Krafayis-""They travel in space, they travel as a pack-""scavenging across the universe," The Doctor sat down in a chair across from Vincent and the Time Lady leaned on the Doctor's shoulder, "Sometimes one of them gets left behind,""-and because they are such a brutal race,""-the others never come back," The Doctor finished his sentence almost with pity for this Krafayis, "So, dotted all around the universe are individual,""-utterly merciless," Shelly jumped in again, "-utterly abandoned Krafayis." "And what they do is, well,""-kill," The Doctor, Shelly and Kelly all said the last word in unison. "Until _they're_ killed,""-which they usually aren't!" Kelly piped up this time, interrupting the Doctor just as Shelly had been. The Doctor nodded, "'Cause other creatures can't see them." The Doctor stared at Shelly meaningfully. She looked at him and shrugged.

Vincent looked up at the Doctor. "But Shelly and I both can."

"Yes. And that's why we're in a unique position today, my friend. To end this reign of terror. So," The Doctor had sat down in a different chair and the girls all gathered around him, "feeling like painting a church today?"

"Well, what about the monster?"

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come." The Doctor grinned coyly, and Shelly smirked while Lily and Kelly just grinned casually.

Vincent shifted. "Ok. I'll get my things." Immediately, Shelly's and Kelly's smiles were wiped off their faces at what was to come next.

"In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow." Vincent froze at the door frame, looking at the five forlornly, before walking out.

Once the painter was gone, Shelly reached down and whacked the Doctor on the head. The Time Lord winced and glared at her. "What was that for?" Shelly rolled her eyes before Kelly whacked the Doctor's shoulder. He grabbed it in pain. "Ow! What were those for?" He glared at the two before they just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, earning a confused look from Lily, Amy already used to the girls' antics and punishing the Doctor before things happened.

The Doctor calmed down, still holding his shoulder. "This is risky." Amy leaned forward.

"Riskier than normal?" The Doctor stood up, letting go of his shoulder as the pain subsided.

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not very careful, the net result in our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived," The Doctor had whispered the last sentence in case Vincent could hear, "Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear," The Doctor had snapped his fingers to paint a picture**(AN: See what I did there? ... Maybe? No?... Ok)**. The Doctor sat down next to Amy. "And it will be our fault."

After a few moments of silence, Shelly murmured, "Doctor? Shouldn't we go get Vincent?" The Doctor looked up and nodded. He grabbed Shelly's arm and dragged her to the door to Vincent's room.

He knocked a few times. "Vincent? Vincent!" The Doctor looked at his watch, before looking at Shelly, curious. She inclined her head to the door. When the Doctor didn't get it, she mouthed _'Open the door.'_ The Doctor nodded and opened the door.

When the twosome got inside, Shelly's face fell as they saw Vincent laying stomach down on the bed, crying like a small child into his pillow. The Doctor and Shelly both approached Vincent. "Vincent, can we help?"

"It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave- and everyone always leaves- I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope." Vincent rolled over when the Doctor approached Vincent's bedside, Shelly standing right behind the Time Lord.

"My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope."

"Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well." Shelly had to fight very hard to stop herself from going over to the painter and soothing him. Instead, she set her jaw, making sure the painter was looking in their direction.

"The Doctor, he has always had visitors, sometimes for a long time and sometimes for a very short time. But either way, they always go away, just as you have always suffered. I cannot say I have suffered the same, for my two pinpricks of hope never go out, however I can assure you the Doctor has felt that pain over and over again, unending-ly. It is always cut to an end, no matter how hard he tries. Do not say his experience is incomplete. Yes, he has suffered the ending of hope, however, he has also found new hope in every new person!" Shelly had, by then, crossed her arms and stood defending-ly in front of the Doctor. Vincent looked shocked at her, before shaking his head in defeat and looking away from her hard glare, but making no move to get up. The Doctor grabbed Shelly's hand, gently pulling her to the side.

"Come on. Come out, come on. Let's go outside." The Doctor patted Vincent's arm and Shelly stepped back, towards the door. "Out!" Vincent cried, the Doctor getting up and swiftly joining Shelly by the door. "You get out! What are you doing here? What are you doing here?" Shelly's anger melted for the painter, before she shook her head, turning away and heading for the door. "Very well. We'll leave. We'll- We'll leave you." The Doctor lingered, looking at Vincent's crying form, before he was dragged out by Shelly's iron grasp around his wrist. He numbly turned around, following Shelly out the door.

Amy, Lily, and Kelly ran up the stairs. "What's happening?" The Doctor leaned against the rail, patting Shelly's hand as said girl was glaring off into the distance, no one really knowing why. "We're leaving, especially before Shelly goes into a fit." Shelly huffed childishly as the mention of her having a fit.

Lily held her hand up. "Hold up. One, how can you know Shelly has fits when she's miffed; and two, why are we leaving?" Kelly shook her head, before whispering in Lily's ear what had happened in the room that she remembered from the episode. Lily nodded in understanding, shutting up. The Doctor nodded in their direction before continuing, "Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now, he'll..." The Doctor didn't continue, so Shelly walked over to the group, slinging her arms around the five, whispering, "He'll take his own life." The Doctor nodded before walking away from the girls and towards the stairs. Shelly grabbed Kelly's and Lily's wrists, pulling them along with her.

"Don't say that. Please." The Doctor put up a strained grin and looked away, Shelly not even making eye contact with the red-head. The Time Lord walked off down the steps, the Time Ladies following, Amy still up at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Doctor set down a painting, sighing. Shelly was leaning on his shoulder, looking forlornly at the painting. The Doctor glanced at a dejected Amy, Lily, and Kelly. "Ah, come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up." The Doctor had walked over to a cupboard and started rummaging. Shelly was admiring a painting that was almost right above the Time Lord. Amy and the two other girls walked over to the painting, Shelly scooting closer to the Doctor to make room.<p>

Before they could look at anything well enough, the five heard boot steps. "I'm ready. Let's go." The artist had walked over to the group in a brownish trench coat, covering most of his clothing, and his signature wide-brim hat. He grabbed a paintbrush and Shelly smiled, placing her hands on her hips. The Doctor smiled at Vincent, and they were off.

~outside~

The group walked on, on the side of a street, leading- to Lily -nowhere. The girls tuned out Amy's and Vincent's conversation, silently deeming it as private, and instead talked about other things in hushed tones.

"So, we're Time Lords now?"(Lily)

"Time Ladies, we're not male!"(Shelly)

"Right, sorry Shelly."(Lily again)

"But, why are we Time Ladies? I mean, aren't we just random fan girls and otakus from Earth?"(Kelly)

"From another universe!"(Shelly) Kelly waved her off, "Right, right."

"Wait, didn't Ian call us in the last episode, saying how he could see us in the show?" The other two nodded, Shelly even pulling up her phone to show her call history, muttering angrily, "How the heck does he have my number? And for that matter, Jared even?" No one heard her.

Before any of the girls could say anything, Shelly's phone started to ring. She twisted it back to face herself and she rolled her eyes when she read the caller ID. Shelly tapped answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Ian! Yes, we were just talking about you?" Kelly and Lily rolled their eyes at her sarcasm.

_"Yeah, nice to talk to you too, Shelly."_ Shelly fake-winced.

"Ooh, somebody's not happy. Wassup?"

_"Apparently, after asking around and doing some research, I found out that you are _actually_ in the show."_ Shelly rolled her eyes again.

"No der, I thought we were in Wonderland, and we were all Alices!" Shelly could practically hear Ian roll his eyes.

_"Well, from the Whovians I asked- some we know and some I asked via internet - and the ones we know said that in some episodes they saw you and in others they saw other girls with the same name but different faces. The different appearances seemed to be at random. And, it was only the ones who know you three. The ones who I knew but didn't know you three said that they never saw you. But when I showed them a clip of the Runaway Bride, they saw you and pointed you out, but when it was over they forgot. It's like you're memory-proofed, like what the Doctor did to himself at that big library thing. Remember that minisode?" _

"Yeah, I remember," was the short reply.

_"But you're only memory-proofed to those who don't know you. Even the ones who have talked to you for a few seconds seemed to remember seeing you in the show. Not even the creators of the show know what you're doing there. Since you met David Tennant that one time, he tried to talk to Steven Moffat and tell him that he saw you and two other girls in the show, but only remembered seeing you when he looked away from the screen."_

Shelly rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew all of that, relating to the actor for the Tenth Doctor, when the funeral party passed. The dirty blonde lowered her phone and bowed her head in respect. She and Kelly chose not to notice the glares everyone sent Vincent, who was right behind the girls.

When the procession had passed, Shelly raised her phone up to her ear again.

"Sorry, the funeral procession just passed us."

_"Oh really? Which episode are you in?"_

"Vincent and the Doctor."

_"Oh my Go-"_

"-Don't, Ian."

_"I was just gonna say gosh."_

"No you weren't. I saw the capital letter there." Ian sighed and Shelly knew she caught him in using the Lord's name in vain.

_"Anyway. You guys are in danger! The Krafayis-"_

"Yeah, Kelly and I know what'll happen Ian. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

_"No you won't! There's something that will happen! You need to-"_ Shelly looked up in rage at the Doctor, who had taken her phone away from her and ended the call.

"What was that for? He was trying to warn me about something!"

"Exactly. Every time he tried to tell you something, in my past, it would always have a bad ending. Don't let him tell you what's going to happen. You and Kelly already know, anymore knowledge could be even more dangerous."

Shelly blinked at the Doctor's serious tone. But before she could do or say anything, Lily grabbed her arm and pointed ahead.

"Shelly, is that the church?"

The Doctor and Shelly looked and saw the church that will hold the Krafayis. Shelly and Kelly shuddered at the thought of having to fight the invisible creature in just a few short hours. Shelly looked up at the church, trying to see if the Krafayis was in there. Without seeing anything, Shelly dejectedly walked on, getting closer to the church, not knowing that the night would be more dangerous that she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr: <em>Well, I finally finished it! Yay! Monday(<em>**_December 15_**_) is not only my half-birthday, my last day of school, but that night I am also going to see the Hobbit! And hopefully put up this chapter by then too! Just to write a chapter ahead(After studying. Boo!)_**

_**I hope you all have a lovely day! Please review, follow, and favorite! Or I'll ask the Silence to get you to! ;3**_


	6. Chapter 6? I dunno anymore(it's 5)

**Chapter 5: Vincent and the Girls from the TARDIS PT 2: Krafayis Lullabies**

**OCSluvr: ****_Hi everyone! So, finals are done, school is over, and I didn't see the premier Monday cause then I'd miss school and a last-minute church thing where I bruised my shin. Ow... But I saw it Tuesday and want to see it again(I was promised a maybe today... no such luck so far... *grumble**grumble*)  
><em>**

**_Well, Amy nor the Doctor nor my OCs are available right now, as they are with Vincent right now, so... yah..._**

**_REVIEW TIME! XD_**

**_Bookgeek890: _**_Glad you like it! X3 Oh, I'm so sorry I made you cry! Well, I'm glad you were moved by my story but... NYAH! O.o_

_**grapejuice101:** I'm glad you liked the previous chappie! X3 Here's more, 'cause you asked for it! X3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who(sob)! And **Tinker16**, an amazing author on this website, owns her story and **icestar663** owns hers(I'm guessing y'all are female, sorry if I guessed incorrectly!)! Also, **_Chameleon Circuit_**- a Doctor Who fan band- owns their music! I'm just a fan!**

**_¯\_(ツ)_/¯_**

* * *

><p>Shelly sat herself down on the ground, barely paying attention to Vincent's painting. She had seen it multiple times back home. She even ignored the Doctor's bored comments and complaints.<p>

Kelly and Lily, not having their phones, were drawing(Lily) and watching Lily draw(Kelly).

Shelly did hear, once, when it was semi-dark(where it gets hard to focus on some things but you aren't in the full dark yet), that Lily threatened to duct tape the Doctor's mouth closed, pulling said duct tape out of a pocket of her blue jacket randomly.

If Shelly wasn't on her phone, reading a new chapter of "_Wander of Time: Silence Begins_," by Tinker16, and blasting "_An Awful Lot of Running_," by _Chameleon Circuit_ into her ears, then she would have heard the Doctor explain to Kelly and Lily that their pockets, somehow, were dimensionally transcendental, similar to the TARDIS, and the Doctor's own pockets.

A few hours after that, Vincent(the one who was looking at the church) cried out, pointing with his paint brush. "There! He's at the window." Kelly wrenched Shelly's earbuds out of her ears when the Doctor had asked, "Where?" Shelly looked up from a different story- _Lost Through Time_ -and pointed to the same window as Vincent, the two both saying, "There, on the right!"

"As I thought. Come on." The Doctor helped Shelly up as he walked towards the church, Shelly pocketing her phone and ear buds.

"I'm going in."

"Well, I'm coming too." Vincent started setting down his things to go in and the Doctor and Shelly turned toward him, crying, "No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No." The Doctor held his hand up, while Shelly was nervously bouncing from one foot to the next in impatience.

"But you're not armed."

"I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this-" the Doctor patted the briefcase that held the gadget from his godmother, "-and a sonic screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right prosatic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Amy, only one thought. One, simple instruction... Don't follow me under any circumstances, and keep the girls outside too, if poss." The doctor made a weird eye-to-eye signal between the five others.

"I won't." Shelly snorted at Amy's lie, waiting till the Doctor had his back turned to grab Lily and Kelly's wrists. While Shelly, Kelly, and Lily were running quietly with their ninja skills after the Doctor, Vincent leaned over to Amy.

"Will you follow them?"

"Of course."

"I love you." Lily had heard this, so, since her back was to the two gingers, she pretended to gag at Vincent's statement that she heard. The other two girls rolled their eyes and kept running in silence.

* * *

><p>The Doctor set down the briefcase, opening it to reveal the gadget. After looking the door to the church up and down, he pulled out the gadget and strapped it around his shoulders. After putting the mirror on his other side, he switched it on. He stepped towards the door, looking at the carving, before heading inside. Three shadows could be seen following the Doctor.<p>

Inside, the Krafayis' growls could be heard, under the gadget's beeping. The Doctor walked in with caution, listening to the growls of the creature. When he walked into the open room, he turned around, checking the mirror on every side, half wishing he had brought Shelly with him, before he reminded himself that she would be in danger and he would never do that.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the near area. Shelly was immediately reminded of the little YouTube video by _FloatingHands_ on YouTube, called "_Doctor Who Bla Bla Bla Daleks."_ She would have to show the Doctor later.

Shelly looked on from her hiding spot, cramped up with Lily and Kelly, with her eyes wide as the Krafayis turned around. The Doctor kept walking backwards and Lily sarcastically thought, '_What is the Krafayis is in front of him? Then he won't be able to see it,'_ but she didn't say anything, in case the Doctor heard them. Judging by the smirks on Shelly's and Kelly's faces, they somehow heard Lily's thought.

The girls looked up when the beeping stopped and the Doctor cursed under his breath. "He's moved." Shelly ran out immediately when the Krafayis swept at the Doctor, knocking the Time Lord off his feet. Shelly ran in front of the Krafayis while Lily and Kelly made sure the Time Lord was alright. Shelly held out her hands in front of her, shushing softly as the Krafayis swung around blindly in her sight. From behind her, she heard Amy and Vincent call out, "Doctor! Girls!" "Amy!"

Shelly immediately started to hum Vale Decem again, to calm down the Krafayis as it seemed more ferocious than the show portrayed it.

The Doctor hopped up, sonic-ed the Krafayis, grabbed the girls' wrists, and ran away. Shelly and Kelly rolled their eyes at the Doctor, knowing that sonic-ing the creature would do no good.

As they ran past some tables lined with metalwork, the Doctor lowered the gadget, then turned around to face the invisible creature when the four reached the door. When they turned back around, Amy was standing in front of them.

"Doctor! Girls!" The Doctor and Lily screamed, Shelly and Kelly just giggling.

"I thought. I told you-""-Never mind Doctor! I prefer living, right now! So _shut up_ and hide in the cupboard!" Shelly clambered into the cupboard on the left, the Doctor soon joining her. Amy, Lily, and Kelly all squished into the section on the right. Amy and Lily were panting, the other two Time Ladies and the Doctor were trying to calm their breaths.

"Absolutely quiet." The Doctor pulled back the curtain from the door, awkwardly turned around, and slid open a panel, showing the other side. "Could you breathe a little quieter, please?"

"No!"

"Everyone, hold you breath!" Shelly whispered right after Amy.

Everyone froze as the Krafayis' noises got distant. Amy pulled back the curtain to see for herself. "He's gone past." _How could you say that, Pond? You can't even see the creature,_ Shelly thought, the Doctor chuckling, before shushing Amy and himself.

They all waited, still panting, Shelly holding her breath for no reason. After an agonizing second, the Krafayis roared into Amy's side of the box. Said Scot girl screamed.

"I think he heard us."

"No duh, Sherlock!"

"Lily, shut up!"

"Both of you shut up." The Krafayis placed an invisible claw on Shelly's and the Doctor's side of the box.

"That is impressive hearing he's got." Shelly rolled her eyes, as the Krafayis snarled again, poking a hole in the side of the box.

"What's less impressive are our chances of survival." Amy screamed and Kelly rolled her eyes. "Wow, _what_ a pep talk!"

"Hey, are you looking for me, sonny?" The Krafayis snarled in confusion as Vincent started waving his chair in front of him. Amy looked out at the artist. "Over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you." The Krafayis snarled and hit Vincent.

Vincent tried to protect himself with his chair against the Krafayis, shouted to the group in the box, "Come on. Quickly! Get behind me." The group got out of the box and ran towards Vincent, the Doctor getting out his sonic and buzzing at it. Shelly tried to whack it away, but the Doctor held it out of her reach.

"Doing anything?" Before Vincent replied, Shelly answered. "Nope." The Doctor out his sonic away with a final buzz, then the five ran off, Vincent soon following. They ran out of the building and into a courtyard. The Doctor spun around in circles, looking like a fool. "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head!" Shelly patted Vincent on the back sarcastically. She looked back at Amy. "I like him even more- he mastered the art of sarcasm!" Amy rolled her eyes, while the Doctor tried to buzz the Krafayis with his sonic.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," "Zilch, Doctor. It's a screwdriver, don't point it at people like its a weapon- assemble a cabinet or something!" Was the haphazard quote of the War Doctor, supplied by Shelly. The Doctor ignored her last bit.

"In fact-""-he seemed to rather enjoy it." Shelly and Vincent spoke at the same time for the last part. The Doctor made a noise, pocketing his sonic. Then, the Doctor backed up, the Krafayis swinging over him.

"Duck! Left!" The Doctor obeyed, then straightened right when the Krafayis swung again, hitting the Doctor to the left, smashing him against a wall. Amy screamed, and Lily yelped in shock as the Doctor groaned when he hit the wall. "Right, sorry," the other five came over to the Doctor, "You right, my left."

Lily rolled her eyes at Vincent's mistake, while Amy and Shelly came down to the Doctor's level on the ground.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and Amy and Shelly helped him up.

"Oh, come on, in here." The six ran to a door, which Amy and Lily opened. The other four streamed into the area, then all six tried to close the door, against the invisible creature's weight. Shelly, right by the opening, saw the Krafayis foot and kicked it for Vincent. "Sorry, but out you go, Fred!" Everyone got the door closed, and spun around, leaning on the door. The Doctor held up his sonic. "Alright. Ok. Here's the plan. Girls, Amy, Rory."

"Who?" Shelly face palmed at the Doctor's slip up.

"Sorry, um, Vincent."

"What? What is the plan?"

"I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future, I am definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws!" The Doctor put away the sonic.

"Give me a second. I'll be back," Vincent ran off, and Shelly called after him, "Don't kill Fred, he's just-" Kelly placed a hand over Shelly's mouth. Shelly muffled out protests, before licking her hand. Kelly peeled back her hand, wiping it of onto Shelly's arm.

"Ew, what the heck was that for?" Shelly straightened defiantly, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door.

"For putting your hand over my mouth!" Kelly shook her head, then leaned forward.

"I don't think they should know Fred's... that... yet." Normally, under non-life-or-death situations. Shelly would have asked why, but instead, the dirty blonde just nodded.

The Doctor looked ahead, ignoring the girls. "I suppose we could try talking to him-" "-Fred!" Shelly pitched in. The Doctor shook his head and Amy leaned forward. "Why do you always call some random thing that never have a name _'Fred'_?" Shelly smirked.

"'Cause it was either that or _Romana._"

"Okay, call them Romana then." Shelly grinned, patting Amy's head.

"Okay, Fred." The Doctor shook his head in amusement at the reference to his heated conversation to his past companion Romana. Amy decided to continue the conversation with the Doctor.

"Wait, _talking_ to him?"

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story." Fred screeched in the background when the Doctor paused. "Yes. Though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment." All three Time Ladies face palmed, Lily piping up, "No duh, Sherlock!"

Fred banged against the door, as if to support the Doctor's statement. "Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen!" The banging stopped when the Doctor shouted. Fred grunted.

"I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch - well, except for Shelly's singing-" the Doctor had turned around, placing his hands on the door and gestured back to Shelly, who just grinned, "- but please... listen." Fred's noises quieted down. "I also don't belong on this planet. I also am... alone," instead of staring at the Doctor, Amy stared in surprise at the girls behind them, who all looked solemn in understanding(though Lily didn't know why, she just jumped onto the Saxon - I mean, _companion_ bandwagon), "If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know... understanding. And then - And then, who knows?"

The window to the room they were in crashed inwards, someone from the outside breaking in. Fred roared, grunting when he landed. Shelly watched as Fred rampaged blindly around the room, knocking down a pole.

Vincent then ran onto the scene, holding his easel. Shelly hid her face, not wanting to watch the poor creature die.

"Over here, mate!" The Doctor grabbed Shelly as the five time travelers ran over to join Vincent.

"What's it up to now?"

"It's moving 'round the room, feeling it's way around-" "-Cause Fred's blind, you idiot! Since you couldn't tell, when his face popped up on the gadget, his eyes were glazed over! When we were running through the street, he couldn't see the object he was running into, otherwise he would have flown over them!" Shelly was struggling in the Doctor's grasp, trying to run away, but the Doctor's firm grasp on her forearm was like iron, she wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't.. see... a thing!" Amy griped when she, Lily, and Vincent ran to hide behind a table thing.

"I am really stupid." Amy and Shelly spoke in the same time.

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to reevaluate your self-esteem./Yeah, you really are, Doctor." I think you know who spoke what there.

"No, I am really stupid and I'm growing old."

"Yes, you are a stupid idiot, and you aren't as old as you will be!" Kelly whisper-yelled at the Doctor form her spot next to Shelly. The Doctor ignored her outburst and continued figuring it out for himself.

"Why does it attack, but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room?" The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly all ran over to join the other three.

"Because he's blind. I think I just said that, Doctor!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Young Shelly's antics, she never stops. Fred roared, tearing down a tapestry.

"Like Shelly said, he's blind. Yes, and that, of course, explains why it had such perfect hearing!" Shelly whacked the Doctor on the head for shouting.

"And that is also why it is now turning around and heading straight for us!" The six stood up quickly, running to the side.

"Vincent, Shelly, what's happening?" Vincent had the easel in his grasp, pointing towards the Krafayis in a threatening stance while Shelly was covering her eyes with one arm in a mock-weeping angel pose.

"Its charging now. Get back! Get back!" Vincent ran straight up to Fred, hitting Fred and Fred's menacing roars quickly turned into screaming, as Fred picked up Vincent, via the easel - which was stuck in the Krafayis' body. Shelly groaned as squishing was heard and the Time Lady could only imagine what Vincent was seeing, not at all envying him.

Vincent yelled, having let go of the easel, and fell to the ground. The easel - and Fred - fell back onto the floor. Shelly opened her eyes and groaned, running to Fred, shushing him in a motherly tone. Everyone else slowly approached Fred, Vincent's head down. The painter took off his hat in sorrow.

"He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight." Shelly kept her head down and her tongue between her teeth so she wouldn't retort back. The Doctor knelt down, across from Shelly. 'I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it. I never meant to..." Shelly looked up when Fred groaned, burbling as he tried to say something.

"He's trying to say something." Everyone leaned in closer, the two other girls down near the tail of Fred with the two gingers. "What is it?"

"I'm having trouble making it out. But I think he's saying, 'I'm - I'm afraid. I'm afraid.'" Now, understand, readers, that while Shelly isn't a crier most of the time, she could feel Fred's loneliness, and she could feel a tear or two slip down her cheeks as Fred groaned.

The Doctor reached a hand out to pet Fred, "There, there. Shh. Shh. It's Ok. It's Ok. You'll be fine." He looked up at Shelly, "Could you hum a song for him?" Without questioning the logic behind it, Shelly started, picking instead the Long Song, singing softly so the Doctor could talk over her.

_"Rest now…..my warrior._

_Rest now, your hardship is over._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up, wake up._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones_

_Wake up. Wake up!_

_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_Wake up! Wake up!"_

The Doctor sighed while she sang, looking down when Fred's grunts quieted during the song.

"He was frightened. And he lashed out, like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

"Like the kids at school when Shelly walks in." Everyone looked up in shock when Lily spoke, Shelly still singing the Long Song, petting the body of Fred, having halted for a second when Lily poke.

"What do you mean, Lily?" Lily had kept her head down while everyone was talking. The brunette looked up solemnly.

"I mean that, at school, just back home in general, whenever Shelly walks into a room, they all jeer at her, at Kelly and I a little bit too sometimes, because we're _different_. We all sing songs no one knows, watch shows they hate or don't care about or are too dumb to understand, and even draw in styles they dislike. So, just like Vincent, whenever we enter a room where there's just students, they jeer at us-"

"- as if we listen. We don't care that everyone at school are failing their classes and lash out on us straight A geeks!" Kelly grinned, trying to lighten up the situation.

Fred groaned some. "Sometimes winning.. winning is no fun at all." "Hear hear!" "I second that!" Kelly and Lily piped up, agreeing with the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The six all formed a circle, the three adults making one and the three girls sitting with their knees pulled up to their chests in the center of the adults' circle. The girls watched as Vincent held hands with Amy and the Doctor. He tried to look up at the girls.<p>

"Look where I point, girls, alright?" The girls silently nodded, "Try to see what I see. We're so lucky we're still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is, in fact, deep blue. And over there, lighter blue..."

The girls all smiled as Vincent pointed out what he saw and Shelly reached behind her, pulling out of nowhere her sketchbook and mechanic pencil. While listening to Vincent, she sketched out three bodies laying down, holding hands, and three people in a huddle in the center, right around the three other figures' heads.

"I've seen many things, my friend, but you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Shelly grinned as she kept drawing, adding more details to the six figures so they looked like the six there, adding in a shape of body, hair, clothes, facial expressions. Lily leaned back to look at Shelly. "So, what bout Ian's phone call?" Shelly shrugged, still sketching. "Guess it was a bluff." Kelly piped up, "Or maybe the Doctor was right, Ian didn't say what happened, so nothing happened!" Shelly shrugged, humming a 'maybe' to them.

After an hour or so of everyone just enjoying the others' company and Vincent pointing out everything, Shelly had finished her drawing of the six of them. She reached into a pocket, pulling out a 0.3 and a 0.5 inking pen. After another half an hour, she finished her drawing of everyone there, enjoying their time together, pulling out her colored pencil bag and coloring the drawing as best as she could in the slowly rising light.

_*morning*_

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you."

The Doctor giggled hysterically, Amy was suppressing a fangirl shriek, and the girls were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well. Oh, no, no. I - I could never accept such an extraordinary gift."

"Very well. Well, you're not the first to decline the offer. Amy, the blessed, the wonderful."

"Oh," Amy kissed Vincent's cheeks, then hugged him ,"Oh, be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself. And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone."

"I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor and these girls of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen!"

"I'll try my best," Vincent turned to the girls, "Girls, I will certainly miss you eccentricity." The girls beamed, then Shelly remembered her drawing(after taking a picture of it to put it up somewhere later), saying, "Oh, hang on," to make Vincent pause in turning to the Doctor.

Shelly reached into her sketchbook, tearing out the drawing along the perforated line, and handed it to Vincent. She beamed at him, "Thank you so much for letting us stay, that in and of itself was enough!" Vincent smiled at her, looking at the drawing of the six of them.

"That's amazing. Did you draw this?" Shelly grinned cheekily and nodded. Vincent did a double take on the drawing. "Well, I never knew you had such talent! I'll try to live up to you, my dear!" Shelly shook her head.

"No, you try and live up to yourself, Vincent. You are an original artist, everyone is. Even though people now may not see what's so beautiful in you paintings, one day, tastes will change, some rich person will adore your drawings, and soon they'll be worth a fortune and a half!" Vincent chuckled and shook his head.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I doubt anyone would ever love my paintings soon-" Shelly loped offended, "-besides you all, of course," Vincent amended. Shelly grinned and gee Vincent another hug, before he turned to the Doctor.

"And doctor! We have fought monsters together, and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well." The Doctor beamed at Vincent for a moment, before the Doctor pulled him into a bro hug, patting him on the back the way guys do.

The five walked past some clucking chickens. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're always thinking what you're thinking... what is it?" Everyone grinned at Lily's behavior.

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave."

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what we're thinking," the Doctor turned back to the house, gave a _'really?'_ look to Amy, then turned back to the house.

"Vincent!" Said artist poked his head out of the window, having lost his shirt, making Lily face palm. "Got something we'd like to show you! Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first." Vincent retreated back into his house and the Doctor turned back around with a goofy smile on his face, to face a confused Amy, beaming Shelly and Kelly, and a confused Lily.

* * *

><p>"Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life that normal people imagine? Ohh." The Doctor groaned when the group turned around the corner to see the TARDIS covered in posters of sorts.<p>

"Yes."

"Ha. Well, brace yourself, Vinny." The time travelers laughed. When they for to the doors, the Doctor made a line in the papers, unlocked and then opened the door. Vincent walked in first, incredulous. He saw the bigger-on-the-inside interior, then stepped back out, to walk around the exterior, like they all have done.

He cam back around, staring at the group, then walked back in. "How come I'm the crazy one and you five have stayed sane?" The five walked in, laughing, and the Doctor snatched Vincent's hat and put it on the hat and coat rack.

"Ah. What do these things all do?"

"Oh, a huge variety of things. Uh, this one here for instance, plays soothing music," the Doctor pressed a button and music played and the five danced about the console a moment, "Uh, while this one makes a huge amount of noise," Amy leaned around the center, whispered, "Yeah," and the Doctor pulled the lever. "And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto."

The TARDIS shook, knocking everyone about. The five time travelers laughed, hanging onto the console, while Vincent stumbled about, laughing too.

"And this one?"

"That's a friction contrafibulator!"

"And this?"

"Ah, that's ketchup. And that one's mustard." Amy pointed to a yellow button that was next to a red button.

"Mmm, nice."

"Come on, back to the cafe, and you can tell me all the wonders of the universe." Amy and the girls ran down to the doors.

"Good idea. Though, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first."

The group walked out the doors and Lily could have sworn that she saw the posters burn off the sides.

"Where are we?"

"Paris. 2010 A.D. And this is the mighty Musee D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Isn't it?" People walked past, playing music from a radio. Vincent's head trailed them in curiosity.

"Uh, ignore that. I've got something more important to show you." Shelly sweat dropped. _'What teenager, as those two are, would listen to classical music out side, for crying out loud?'_

_*inside*_

The group walked up a flight of stairs, coming to the statue the girls appeared in a while ago. The group headed up to their right, the Doctor striking the statue's pose, before following.

The group walked through an exhibit, pulling Vincent straight through, passing the sign pointing to Vincent's future area. When the six reached Vincent's area, said artist was looking around and Lily whispered to Shelly, "Won't anyone notice that he looks an awful lot like the man whose exhibit this is about?" Shelly shook her head. "Apparently not." Lily hummed, shrugging, and walk doff to a painting.

After Vincent had taken a slow 360, the Doctor spread his arms, and kept looking. The Doctor and Shelly walked over to the man that helped them last time.

"Dr. Black."

"Yes?"

"Ah, we met a few days ago. I - I asked you about the Church at Auvers."

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie." Shelly held back a giggle when she saw Amy guide Vincent over to them.

"Yes. And today is another cracker, if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you, the lady, and me, in 100 words, where do you think van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question. But, to me, van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and to portray he ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world, no one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one every will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

Shelly grinned with the Doctor, Kelly, and Lily, though when Vincent's weeping was heard, the Doctor rushed over to him. "Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" Vincent shook his head and the Doctor bro hugged him again. "What's with the hugs around here?" Shelly laughed at Lily's comment and Kelly shook her head at Lily, who was still confused.

"No, they are tears of joy." Vincent walked over to Dr. Brown and kissed him on each cheek. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"You're - You're welcome. You're welcome." Vincent pulled back and stroked his chin self-consciously. "Sorry about the beard." Dr. Brown walked away nervously, then Shelly grinned when he turned back around to find that the six were gone. Kelly smirked when Dr. Brown shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p>The gang walked out of the TARDIS, again in Vincent's time.<p>

"This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing." Lily laughed outright, earning an amused look from Vincent.

"It's been a great adventure and a great honor," The Doctor bro hugged Vincent again and Lily mumbled, "Enough hugging already."

"You've turned out to be the first Doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life."

"I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you."

"I feel like we've done this before..." Shelly said in a mysterious tone, causing everyone to laugh at Shelly. Vincent turned to Amy.

"And you are sure marriage is out of the question?"

"Oooh. This time." The two laughed and hugged, and the girls and Doctor opened up the TARDIS. Even though the four Time Lords/Time Ladies missed what Amy said, Shelly played it in her head.

"I'm not really the marrying kind." Amy waved goodbye to Vincent, and walked to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

* * *

><p>The five stepped out of the TARDIS and Amy grinned, walking with a fast pace. She looked back at the Doctor and girls, grinning, then back ahead.<p>

"Time can be rewritten. I know it can. Come on!"

_*inside*_

"Oh, the long life of Vincent van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings."

"I'm not sure there will." "Yah, what he said, Amy!" Shelly called after the Doctor, trying to calm down the ginger.

_*further inside*_

"Come on!" Amy and Lily practically pranced through and past Vincent's sign, the Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly walked behind at a slower pace.

In Vincent's gallery. Dr. Black's voice could be heard.

"We have here the last work of Vincent van Gogh, who committed suicide at only 37. He is now acknowledged as one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now..." The Doctor, Shelly, and Kelly all winced as Amy's and even Lily's expressions fell. The stubborn girls looked back to the Doctor.

"So, you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all." The three walked towards Amy and Lily.

"I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is - is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey," the Doctor hugged Am y, "The good things don't always soften the bad things. But vice versa.. the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And if you look carefully," the Doctor brought the four girls to the painting of the church, "maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes."

"No Krafayis," "No Krafayis," "No Fred." Everyone looked at Shelly, who shrugged. "What? That's his name!" The four all shook their heads. Amy walked away while the Doctor looked at the painting. Shelly nudged him, pointing to Amy. The four watched as Amy walked over to a lone painting of sunflowers, with the writing of, "For Amy Vincent"

The Time Lord/Ladies walked over and joined Amy. The Doctor whistled. "If we had gotten married, our kids would have had very very red hair."

"The ultimate ginger." "_THE ULTIMATE GINGE!_" Shelly cried from her spot, causing everyone to reeve and look their direction. Kelly slapped Shelly upside the head while Lily waved everyone off. The Doctor and Amy laughed at Shelly's outburst, though, so soon all five were laughing.

"Brighter than sunflowers." The Doctor patted Amy's back and the gang just looked at the painting in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>Shelly sat down on a step leading to the console room, stretching out. Lily and Kelly were exploring, but Shelly wanted to talk with the Doctor, so Amy had joined the girls as well, to give them privacy.<p>

"So, Doctor." Said Time Lord twisted around to look at her, humming in question. Shelly patted the pot next to her, which the Doctor obliged. When he sat down, Shelly tried to think of the right words to say.

"Well... erm... Okay, first off - how the heck are we Time Ladies?" The Doctor shook his head, "As you say, Spoilers." Shelly sighed.

"Okay then. Second, can we go back home?"

"It's too early in your time stream for you to figure that out." Another sigh from Shelly.

"Third, why the heck _us?_" The Doctor tiled his head in confusion.

"I don't understand." Shelly sighed again.

"Why were Kelly, Lily, and I picked to travel with you?"

"Well, you _did_ join _me._"

"Oh."

"And, from what your future told me, you wished for me to come to you."

"Uh-huh."

"Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why we're Time Ladies."

"Oh... Well, that I also don't know." Silence filled the room for a while, just the beeping of the console.

"Are we telepathic on some level?" The Doctor sputtered out a manageable "What?"

"Well, from what I've read," mainly fan fictions, but would she ever tell him that? No, "Time Lords are pretty much telepathic, having a bond with fellow Time Lords so you could communicate telepathically. Sort of like your bond to Sexy here, but not quite. And yes, I know you call her Sexy in private, so stop blushing!"

The Doctor was indeed blushing. He shook his head, then looked her in the eye.

"Well, yeah. They can. I actually have been able to hear yours and the girls' thoughts for a while, since you broadcast them so loudly." Shelly sweat dropped, then let the Doctor continue, "If you'd like, I could teach you - and the girls - ion how to focus your thoughts to each other or me or even to block out a presence."

Before Shelly could respond, she felt the air being taken from her lungs. She looked up at the Doctor in fright, who kept repeating "No, no nonononono, not now!" He held her elbows, helping her to stand upright. Before one or the other could do something, Shelly's legs gave out and she fell down the stairs, unconscious, and disappeared from that time.

_*in a different part of the TARDIS, earlier*_

Lily, Kelly, and Amy were all walking down a hall of the TARDIS, after seeing Amy's room.

"So, that's what your room looks like! The show back home never showed it - oh wait, I have told you about the show in our world, right?" Kelly gave Amy a nervous look at her slip up. The ginger laughed and Kelly grinned.

"No, don't worry. Past - or really, future versions of you have told me in my past many times, with the introduction and just as a reminder or an off-hand comment!" Amy waved it off, walking casually down the halls of the TARDIS.

Lily opened her mouth, about to say something, when suddenly she felt as if the temperature was quickly increasing. She looked to Kelly and saw her clothes start to get damp, her white blonde hair dripping. Lily groaned when she felt invisible flames lick at her body. Kelly tried to grab her friend's hand, but fell down to the ground when her lungs started to fill with water. Lily soon followed when she felt as if her legs were burning off.

Amy rushed to the girls' sides, mumbling under her breath encouraging words. Before Lily fell into unconsciousness, she muttered, "Will it ever stop, Pond?" And then the two Time Ladies strength left them and they became unconscious, their bodies disappearing to another time.

* * *

><p><strong>OCSluvr:<em> Heya, guys! I finished it! XD Yay! <em>**

**_I had forgotten to put in what was happening with Lily and Kelly! *bad author! *^* * Hope this helped if you lovely readers were lost (I certainly was - and I wrote it! ~_~ )._**

**_Please review and I hope you all have a lovely day/night! X3_**

**_Hope y'all have a good day and I love them reviews! X3 Please review more so I can update more~_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
